


The Dragon and the Wolf

by ShleyofAsh



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F!Hawke is an ass, F/M, More tags to be added, Shapeshifting, So is Anders, nonmage shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:56:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShleyofAsh/pseuds/ShleyofAsh
Summary: What if there were nonmage shapeshifters in Thedas? And what would happen if Fenris met this shifter? Follows the storyline from Act 3 of Dragon Age 2 and goes into the events of Inquistion.





	1. One

Hawke, Fenris, Anders, and Varric entered the Hanged Man. The bar wasn't busy, a few patrons were there, passed out at their tables, with Norah gathering up the empty tankards, and a red headed elf seated at a table.

“It really is you” said the female elf

“Varania? I, I remember you. We played in our Master's courtyard while Mother worked. You called me..” said Fenris

“Leto.” Varania cut in, and rising from her chair, looking away from Fenris “That's your name.”

Fenris could tell something was amiss “What's wrong?” he asked “Why are you so?”

Hawke spoke up before Varania could “Fenris, we have to get out of here!”

Before Fenris could ask why, a haunting voice from his past spoke, coming down the stairs of the tavern “Ah, my little Fenris. Predictable as always.”

Fenris was surprised, he was not expecting him to be here. He turned to his sister as she spoke “I'm sorry it came to this, Leto.” she said

Fenris was angry, his own sister betrayed him. He closed the gap between them “You led him here.”

“Now, now Fenris. Don't blame your sister. She did what any good Imperial citizen should.” sneered Danarius.

“I never wanted these filthy markings, Danarius. But I won't let you kill me to get them!” shouted Fenris angrily. He had hoped that the Magister had given up on him.

“Oh, how little you know my pet. And this is your new mistress then? The Champion of Kirkwall? Quite lovely.” Danarius sneered, approaching Fenris.

“If you want him, he's yours.” Hawke piped up.

“What?!” Fenris rounded on Hawke, not believing what he heard.

“Allaina isn't going to like this..” Varric said, shaking his head

“I thought I was the only one thinking that” sneered Anders

“Interesting, I'll make it worth your while, of course. The power of the Imperium will be at your disposal.” Danarius grinned as he approached Hawke.

“Don't do this Hawke. Please don't do this. What about Allaina....” Varric shook his head, he couldn't believe this. After all they had been through together.

“What do I care about Allaina!?” shouted Hawke “You're on your own Fenris.”

“I suppose I shouldn't be surprised” he whispered sullenly.

“What will it be Fenris? Will you throw your life away?” asked Danarius

“No. I...I will go with you.” Fenris hung his head in defeat.

“Lovely! Here is a token of my appreciation Champion. I'm sure I can arrange to have something more appropriate sent along soon.” replied Danarius. “Come along everyone! The boat leaves for Minrathous within the hour.”

Varric turns on Hawke as soon as Danarius leaves with Fenris, “How could you?!”

Hawke ignores him, turning to Anders “Come, we have a meeting with Orsino.”

Varric waves his hands in front of him “I'm not going. I have something I need to do.”

Hawke glowers at Varric “You won't get there in time. It'll be too late.” she sneered

“I can damn well try!” said Varric as he's running out of the tavern. Varric heads towards Allaina's house, thankful it wasn't far. When he reaches the door, he pounds on it. “Allaina!”

She quickly opens the door, only in a simple tunic and leggings. “What is it Varric? What's wrong?” she asked

“It's Fenris, we need to hurry!” Varric said, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the dock.

“Can I at least get dressed?” she asked, motioning to her lack of armor.

“There's no time. Danarius has Fenris.” he huffed, they were waiting time.

Allaina quickly ran inside, slipping on her boots and slipping on her dagger sheathes. She ran back outside, Varric grabbing her hand and pulling her along.

Allaina pulls her hand out of Varrics, and runs next to him. “What about Fenris? Tell me what's going on!”

“Danarius...Hawke gave him back to Danarius!” said Varric sadly

Allaina stops and shoves him against a building. “She what?! And you let her?!”

“We don't have time for this Allaina, the boat leaves soon! You can yell at me later!” said Varric

Allaina lets him go and they continue to the docks. They split up, Allaina heads to the Eastern Docks while Varric heads for the Western. As soon as Allaina reaches the docks, she knows she's too late. Varric comes running from the other docks “They weren't at that end.” he huffed

They was too late...she were too late. The boat that Fenris is on had already left. “Fenris...” Allaina said sadly, tears forming in her eyes. He was gone, she was never going to see him again. She felt Varric rub her back in sympathy. She started shaking, angry that Hawke would do something like this.

She closed her eyes and bowed her head. Suddenly, her eyes popped open. “Varric! I can still save him!” she said

“I don't see how Shifter.” said Varric

“Just watch!” She took a step forward and was soon bathed in a bright light. Varric had to cover his eyes in fear of being blinded. She could feel the shifting magic working through her, changing her. Giant, green leathery wings sprouted out of her back. Long white horns sprouted out of her forehead, framing her face. Her arms and legs were covered in green scales, her hands and feet were claws. Allaina jumped forward, out of the light and was a green dragon. She had white spikes running down her back and down her tail, with an opening at the base of her neck. And her eyes had turned bright yellow.

She let out a deafening roar as she leaped to flight, leaving Varric behind in shock. She took off towards the boat, closing the distance swiftly. She quickly saw the boat, and as she dived down she let out another deafening roar. She saw Danarius ready his staff, and prepared to use magic. Before he had a chance to cast, she let out a stream of fire as she flew at the boat. Danarius took cover, knocking Fenris over.

When she reached the boat, she buffeted her wings, slowing her down so she could hover before landing on the boat. The guards on the boat rushed her, swords drawn, but she let out another jet of fire and burned them to a crisp. The ones that were smart enough to get out of the way in time stepped back. She turned her attention to Fenris, she nudged him in the chest lightly and then turned her head to Danarius, still on the floor of the boat cowering.

It didn't take long for Fenris to get the hint. He bent down, picked Danarius up by the throat and plunged his arm into his chest. “You are no longer my master!” and he crushed his heart. He let go of the mages throat and watched him drop to the floor. He turned to the remaining guards, “Turn this boat around!” he growled.

Allaina, still as a dragon, nudged Fenris again. He turned his attention to her and watched as she shook her head no. She made a motion to her back, at the empty space at the base of her neck with no spines.

“You want me to ride on your back?!” he asked

Allaina shook her scaly head yes, and lowered herself so Fenris could climb on. He was apprehensive, but eventually he climbed on. Once he was seated and had a hold of a neck spike, she took off. She pushed off the boat so hard, it capsized.

She was flying towards the docks when Fenris pounded on her shoulder “That's not a smart idea. What if a guard sees you.” Allaina ignored him, and kept going. Soon the docks were in sight, and so was Varric. She flew close enough to the docks so that Varric could see Fenris on her back. She could see Varric let out a giant sigh of relief and then left the docks shaking his head.

“Are we done? Can we get out of here before you get us killed!” shouted Fenris

Allaina turned towards Sundermount, quickly getting out of the city. As they approached the mountain, she spied a large ledge on one side. She made her descent slowly, so she wouldn't make her passenger sick. When she was almost to the ledge, she buffeted her wings and hovered above before slowly planting her clawed feet on the rocky ledge.

She knelt down so Fenris could climb off her back. He stalked away from her, and she shifted back into human. “Fenris.” she sighed as she walked towards him, happy he was safe.

“What was that?!?” he growled, grabbing her and shoving her against the mountain side.

“Fenris, I...” Allaina said, words failing her

“I thought you weren't a mage. And yet, there you were, using magic.” he spat

“I'm not. But I've always been able to do this, no Fade required.” she replied

Fenris punched the rock, barely missing Allaina's face. “What the hell were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed!”

“I know! But I wasn't about to let you go! I did what I had to, to keep you from leaving!” shouted Allaina

“That was stupid!” retorted Fenris

“What would you have me do? Let you go? Varric said Hawke gave you back to Danarius, and I couldn't... ” said Allaina, tears forming in her eyes. “I couldn't let you go. Not when I knew I would never see you again.”

Fenris loosened his grip on Allaina as he processed what she was saying.

Allaina looked at the ground, with tears now streaming her face. “I'm sorry. I just couldn't bare it Fenris. I...I love you ”

Fenris released Allaina and took a step back. “What?” he asked softly

Allaina, closed the gap and put her hands on Fenris's chest looking him in the eye. “I love you. I have for a while now.

Fenris pulled Allaina in and hugged her. “Allaina.” he sighed

They stood there together, neither moving, nor speaking, just enjoying the company of one another. Both thankful that they were together. After a few minutes, Fenris spoke “Thank you.”

Allaina looked up at him, tears still in her eyes “You're welcome Fenris. I'm glad Varric got me when I did, otherwise...” she said, not able to finish her sentence.

Fenris brushed a tear away with his thumb. He looked in her deep green eyes and leaned down to kiss her. The kiss was gentle and quick, just a brush of his lips against hers. But it caused her stomach to flutter.

“Fenris.” she breathed, closing her eyes and placing her head on his chest.

“Allaina, I need some time...alone.” said Fenris, quietly. He didn't want her to leave, but he needed a moment to process what happened.

“I understand. I should go find Varric. He knows you're safe, but he's going to want details.” she said “Just, if you decide to leave, will you at least let me know?”

Fenris nodded his head, and watched as Allaina shifted into a raven and flew off towards the city. He turned around and punched the mountain again “Damn you Hawke!”

***

Allaina jumped off the ledge and shifted into a raven. She flew into Lowtown and headed towards her house. She flew into the open window and shifted back. She walked quietly through her house, heading towards the chairs in front of the fireplace. She flopped down into one of the chairs and sighed heavily.

“What in the name of Andraste's dimpled butt cheek was that?!” a voice behind her said.

Allaina jumped in her seat, not expecting anybody with her. She spun around and saw Varric with his arms crossed, “I'm a shapeshifter.”

“That's it? You're a shapeshifter. I thought you said you couldn't do that?” Varric asked

“I lied Varric. I didn't know how any of you would react to that information.” she replied.

“Well, shit Shifter. That's something I wasn't expecting to see.” he said “Where's Fenris?”

“I left him on Sundermount. He said he needed some time. I think Hawke betraying him and being saved by a shifter may have been a little much for him.” she replied.

“You are right about that.” said a voice from behind Varric.

“Fenris! I wasn't expecting you so soon. Are..are you alright?” said Allaina, as she slowly approached Fenris

“I will be. I just have a lot to think about.” said Fenris, taking a step toward Allaina

“Shit! I never expected Hawke to do something like that.” swore Varric

Fenris growled at the mention of Hawke. He was beyond pissed, she was the last person he expected to betray him. Hawke had been his friend, he had trusted her. And she willing gave him to Danarius, didn't even put up a fight. He was at least thankful Varric was with them, otherwise he would still be with Danarius.

“Neither did I Varric.” stated Fenris “I am thankful you were there though. Otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation.”

“Anytime Broody.” Varric said with a smile

Fenris took a step forward but his legs gave out from underneath him. Allaina was able to catch him, but just barely. His eyes fluttered, and he passed out.

“Can I get a hand here Varric?” asked Allaina “I'm surprised he didn't do this earlier.”

“Yeah.” replied Varric, and he grabbed Fenris's feet and helped Allaina carry him to her bed. When they got to the bed, Varric set his feet down and pulled the blankets back, and then went back to Fenris's feet. They hefted him into the bed and covered him up. Allaina sat on the edge of the bed and ran her fingers through his hair.

“He's lucky to have you.” stated Varric

Allaina sighed, “I know. And we are lucky to have you. If it weren't for you...” Allaina couldn't finish that sentence, it was too hard.

Varric walked over and placed a hand on her knee, “I know, Shifter, I know.”

Allaina watched as Fenris slept, and as she sat there she suddenly grew angry. She was so worried about Fenris, that was all she could think about. Now that he was safe, and still with her, she could feel the anger swelling in her body. She quickly turned to Varric “Can you stay with him? I have something I need to do.”

“Shifter, don't. It's not worth it.” Varric stated, he had a hunch on where she was headed. “Let it go.”

“I can't! Not when she did what she did. I won't!” she growled

“I'll make it quick. Just don't let him leave if he wakes before I return.” she replied, and she walked out the door.

She made her way to Hightown, keeping her head down and walking briskly. She wasn't sure what she was going to say to Hawke, but she had something to say. She at least wanted to know why. Soon she was in the Hightown Market, and then soon at the door of Hawke's Estate. She pounded on the door.

“Hawke!” yelled Allaina

The door opened and there stood Hawke. Allaina glared at her, and then shoved her into the house. “How could you!” she growled,

“I don't know what you are talking about, Allaina.” she replied curtly.

“Fenris! I know what you did, what you and Anders did!” she shouted, barely containing her anger.

Hawke sneered,“What about Fenris? I heard he left Kirkwall. He didn't take you with him?”

Allaina lost it, she shoved Hawke against the wall and placed her forearm across her throat. Allaina's eyes flashed, briefly going to her dragon eyes, but only for a moment. “You let Danarius take him! Why?!”

Before Hawke could answer, an ice bolt was directed at Allaina. She saw it at the last minute, but was able to jump out of the way.

Anders came walking down the stairs, “Don't touch her.” he said curtly as he went to stand by Hawke.

Allaina glared at the two of them. If it was just Hawke, she would draw her blades. But with Anders, and whatever he was possessed by, it made it more difficult.

“You want to know why?” asked Hawke icily. “It's because he wouldn't stop threatening poor Anders; calling him an abomination, and his distaste for mages. It was becoming unbearable.”

“So that justifies giving him back to his former master?!” shouted Allaina, throwing her hands up in the air, and turning her back on them. She had to calm herself, or she'd end up destroying the house. “Or attempting to give him back, I should say.”

“What's that supposed to mean?” asked Hawke

Allaina walked up to the two of them and shoved her finger in their faces, “It means you failed. Danarius is dead, and I still have Fenris.” she sneered, turning away and walking to the door.

“You mean Fenris is still in Kirkwall?” asked Anders, “You mean I still have to put up with him?!”

“Yes Anders, he is still in Kirkwall. And will be for however long he pleases!” growled Allaina, turning back around to face them “And if I see either of you anywhere near him, I'm not responsible for what happens.” Allaina turned back to the door and left.

She shut the door behind her and sighed heavily, she couldn't believe them two. She took off to Lowtown, eager to get back to Fenris. She walked at a steady pace, trying to calm herself down after her heated exchange with Hawke and Anders. Within a few minutes, she was at her door.

She opened it, walked in, and saw that Fenris was still sleeping. Varric had made himself at home, he was sitting in a chair in front of the fireplace with one of her books. She nodded to Varric, and made her way to the bed. She sat down on the edge of the bed again, and watched Fenris sleep.

Varric got up from the chair, and put the book back. “He woke up once asking for you.”

“Thank you Varric.” she said, holding Fenris's hand.

“Anytime Shifter. You get some rest too.” said Varric “I'll be back to check on the two of you later. If you need anything, I'll be at the Hanged Man.” and he left

Allaina got up from the bed, and grabbed one of the chairs by the fireplace. She carried it over to the bed and placed it next to the bed. She sat down in the chair and rested her head on the bed. She didn't know how Fenris would feel if he woke up with her in the bed with him. As she sat there, everything came and hit her at once. All the emotions she tried blocking out early came rushing back, and she couldn't keep from crying. She cried so much, she didn't realize she fell asleep.

She awoke to a hand being run through her hair. She quickly sits up and realized Fenris is awake. Fenris brings a hand to her face and strokes her cheek, as Allaina leans her face into his hand. He sits up in the bed, pulling Allaina off her chair and onto the bed with him. As she is sitting in his lap, he looks into her eyes with smoldering eyes. He cups her cheek in his hand, leans in and kisses her.

What started out as a simple kiss soon became heated. As he kissed her, her lips parted and he inserted his tongue. Allaina wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed his hands on her hips. Allaina pulled away to catch her breath “Fenris..” she exhaled, and he quickly took her mouth again. She wound her fingers in his hair, and he trailed the kisses down her chin and onto her neck. She tipped her head back giving him better access, and let out a moan.

He started undoing the buckles of her chest piece when there was a knock on the door. “ _It's Varric. Are you awake in there?”_

Allaina brought her head down and closed her eyes. She knew if she didn't answer, he'd assume they were still sleeping and walk in. “Yeah, we're awake. Come on in.”

Varric walked in, and saw the two of them on the bed together, “I see you two are feeling better.” he stated, as Allaina's face went deep red.

“What do you want Varric?” Fenris asked, frustrated with Varric's timing.

“I did tell Allaina I would be back to check on the two of you.” stated Varric “Anyway, I thought the two of you could use something to eat, so I'm treating you to dinner at the Hanged Man.”

Allaina got off the bed and sat down in the chair she had fallen asleep in earlier. Fenris got up from the bed and walked over to Varric, “No Varric. I need get out of Kirkwall, tonight.”

“Surely you and Hawke...” said Varric

Fenris quickly turned to Varric “No!” and grabbed him by the throat. Allaina quickly moved from the chair and got between Varric and Fenris before something awful happened.

“Varric, what she did was inexcusable.” stated Allaina. “And I don't think either of us will be safe here anymore.”

“What do you mean?” asked Fenris

“I confronted Hawke. I shoved her against the wall and choked her, till that damn Anders shot at me with an ice bolt.” Allaina said, remember her conversation with Hawke and getting angry all over again.

“You went to see Hawke? Alone!” growled Fenris “What if something had happened?”

“You were sleeping, and I told Varric to stay here.” she stated “I needed to know why...why she gave you to him..”

“Shit Shifter, did she tell you?” asked Varric

“Yeah, she told me. Fenris, she told me you wouldn't stop threatening poor Anders, calling him an abomination.” she said in a mocking tone “She was getting tired of your distaste for mages, said it was becoming unbearable.”

“Venhedis!” Fenris swore “I need to get out of here. Now!”

Allaina put an hand on his arm. “Whatever you need, I'm here.” she said quietly.

Fenris looked at her, staring at the bright green eyes of her. “I want you to come with me Allaina.” he replied, caressing her face.

Allaina smiled, and blushed softly. “Fenris.” she sighed “Of course I'll go with you.”

Fenris let out a sigh of relief, he was hoping she would stay with him. After all that happened today, he didn't want to go anywhere without her. “Get your pack ready, we leave tonight.”

Allaina grabbed a small knapsack and started packing. She only grabbed what was necessary, change of clothes, bit of food, the couple of books she owned, a few sheets of parchment, a bottle of ink, and a quill. Fenris stood by the door waiting for her.

“Will you stop at the Hanged Man before you go? Have one last meal with me?” Varric asked

Just when Varric asked, Allaina's stomach growled loudly. “It wouldn't hurt, would it?” she asked Fenris.

“We'll see you at the Hanged Man, Varric.” he said

“See you shortly!” said Varric as he walked out the door.

Allaina finished packing and made her way over to the door. “OK, I'm ready. Do we need to stop by your place in Hightown?”

“No, I have nothing of value there. The only thing I need is right beside me.” said Fenris grabbing Allaina's hand

Allaina blushed and closed her hand around his and they made their way over to the Hanged Man. The two of them were silent, neither one had much to say. Allaina was happy, Fenris was still by her side, even with her shifting in front of him. She worried how he would react to that, it was magic of sorts. Within a few minutes, they were walking into the Hanged Man.

When they walked in, they saw Varric in his usual corner with three steaming bowls on the table. He waved them over, with a grin on his face. “I was wondering how long you were going to be. Dinner is served.” he said as he motioned to the bowls.

Allaina and Fenris sat down and started eating. As they ate, Varric asked what there plans were; where they were going, how they were getting there, if they ever planned on coming back.

“I don't know, Varric. I just need to get out of Kirkwall. I can't stay here with Hawke or Anders.” he stated

“I understand. I don't necessary like it, but I understand. You are my friends too, and I don't want to see you leave.” Varric said.

The three of them went back to their stew when the tavern door flew open. In the doorway was Hawke and Anders, and they saw Fenris and Allaina.

Fenris saw the two in the doorway, and his lyrium brands flashed. Allaina placed a hand on his arm “It's not worth it. Let's just leave.” she said, pulled her pack onto her back.

Fenris glared at Hawke, but he agreed. He just wanted out of the city; away from Hawke, away from the reminders of what happened earlier that day. “Goodbye Varric.” he stated, not taking his eyes from Hawke.

Allaina leaned down and pecked a kiss on Varric's cheek. “I'll try to keep in touch. Tell the others we said goodbye. And that we are sorry we couldn't stay.” she said

“Sure thing Shifter. You two be careful out there.” he replied

Allaina grabbed Fenris's hand, squared her shoulders and pushed pass Hawke and Anders. And they made their way out of the city.

***

For a couple weeks, they stayed outside of Sundermount. They made camp at the base of the mountain, while they figured out where they were heading. The two of them decided to hunt slavers. They planned to pack up camp the next day and travel the coast, watching for slavers and their hideouts.

That night, as they sat under the stars, a bright light came from Kirkwall. Allaina and Fenris jumped up and looked in that direction.

“Maker! What is happening?!” Allaina said shocked as she saw heavy plumes of smoke rising over Kirkwall.

“Mages.” spat Fenris

Allaina bowed her head and closed her eyes. “I hope they are alright.” she whispered.

Fenris turned to Allaina and wrapped her in his arms. “I'm sure they will be.” He said reassuringly

Allaina laid her head on his chest and started to cry. She cried for her friends, for their safety. Fenris lifted Allaina's head and wiped her tears away with his thumb. “They'll be fine. Varric will make sure no harm comes to them. And they are more than capable of handling anything that comes against them.”

“I know.” she said between sobs “but that still doesn't make me feel any better.”

“It's hard not to worry, we've been through a lot with them. But all we can do is hope for the best, and know they will be fine.” Fenris said while running his thumb on her cheek. He ran his thumb over her right cheek, over to her ear, and then down her jawline. When he got to her chin, he lifted her face and gently kissed her.

Allaina pulled away, her face rosy-cheeked. “Fenris...” she whispered, trying to put the thoughts in her head into words. She wanted more, but it felt wrong, with her friends being in danger.

Fenris could see the indecision in her eyes. He felt bad for doing that to her. “It's alright. I know you are worried, it was wrong of me to kiss you.” Fenris said quietly

“No, Fenris, the kiss was fine. I just wasn't expecting it.” she said

“I know. Come, we should sleep. We've been here too long, we should move.” Fenris said grabbing her hand and leading her to their tent.

Allaina followed behind Fenris. They entered the tent and readied themselves for bed. Fenris removed his armor and his boots, so all he had on was his leather breeches. Allaina did the same, leaving on her green tunic and leather breeches. They crawled into their bedrolls. Allaina laid facing Fenris, curling up into his chest. Fenris wrapped an arm around her. She inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of leather and lyrium. She listened to the rhythm of his breathing and soon was fast asleep. Fenris watched her sleep, brushing hair off her face, before falling asleep himself.

Fenris woke the next morning to an empty bedroll next to him. He got up, put his armor and boots back on and walked out of the tent. Allaina was standing next to fire pit, with a few smoldering ashes. She was looking over the water towards Kirkwall. Fenris walked over and placed an arm around her. “It was the Chantry. It was blown up.” she stated.

Fenris looked at her questioningly. “How?” he asked, unsure if he wanted to hear her answer.

“I wrote Varric a letter. I shifted into a raven and delivered it myself. As I flew over Kirkwall, I could see the Chantry was gone. All that was there was rubble and smoke.” she answered, hoping he wasn't too angry about heading into the city.

Fenris wasn't sure whether or not to be angry. She used her shifting magic, what if somebody saw? “Did you find anything out from Varric?” he asked, not wanting to let his anger show. She was already conflicted as it was. He didn't want to make it worse.

Allaina shook her head. “No, I went early this morning, before Varric even decides to get up. I slipped it under his door.” Allaina turned to Fenris “Are you ready? We should head out.”

Fenris nodded and together they torn camp down. Allaina covered the remnants of their fire and looked around making sure they weren't missing anything. Satisfied, her and Fenris left, hand in hand, to go hunt slavers.

 


	2. Two

Allaina and Fenris spent 4 years hunting slavers in the Free Marches. The last group of slavers they killed gave up some information that there were slavers based in Denerim. So they found themselves on a ship heading to Fereldan. They stayed in Denerim following their lead. As they were searching Denerim for information, a huge hole appeared in the sky. It was green in color, growing, twisting, in the sky. Every so often, they could see things fall from the sky. A green light came down from the hole, crackling and sparking. “Fenris! What is that?!” Allaina exclaimed

“I don't know, but it isn't good.” he replied

The two of them find where the slavers had been, but they were no longer there. But they didn't do a good job of cleaning up. Fenris found a missive that told them about two slave hunters heading their direction and to get out of town. The writer suggested they hide in the Storm Coast.

They left Denerim and headed to the Storm Coast, but getting there wasn't easy. Demons were spewing out of the sky. After one particular battle with a horde of demons, Allaina flopped onto the ground. “This is getting ridiculous, we are going to end up dead before we get to the Storm Coast.” she said exhausted. The demons put up quite a fight. She had acquired a lengthy scratch on her arm from a shade and her left hand was partially frozen from where a demon spewed frost magic.

“When we were still in Denerim, I heard of people flocking to Haven. Apparently the mages and Templars were supposed to have talks about peace. I wonder if they have answers on what the massive hole is.” said Fenris

“Well, it's got to be better than this.” Allaina said exasperated.

“Getting there isn't going to be easy. We will be headed in the direction of that hole. We'll be facing a lot more demons.” huffed Fenris, wondering if any direction they take would be safe.

“That's easy, I can use my shifting magic. I can fly us there, and there isn't anybody here to see. It'll be safer and quicker.” she said determined

Fenris thought about it momentarily and agreed. Allaina shifted into the same green dragon as that day at the docks. She knelt down so Fenris could climb on. As soon as he was seated, she took flight. She kept herself high enough away from arrows and magic attacks, but low enough to see landmarks to keep her in the right direction. It only took two weeks to arrive at Haven. Allaina lands a safe distance away from Haven, where she can shift back away from the mass of people. They walked the rest of the way to Haven.

When they reach Haven, they find a soldier and ask who to talk to about joining. He leads them to the Commander.

“Commander!” said the soldier

“What is it?” asked a man, who had his back turned to them. He turned around as the solider told him two new recruits.

The Commander was tall, had curly blonde hair, amber eyes, and wore a heavy chest plate with feather spaulders. “You two look very well armed for recruits.”

Allaina looked at the Commander. “Cullen? Is that you?” she asked. She hadn't seen him since her last time at the Gallows, just before the incident with Hawke. She wondered since he survived, if the others had as well.

“Allaina! Fenris! You are alive! I didn't see you that day at the Gallows with Hawke.” Cullen said thinking on back on that day.

Fenris growled at the mention of Hawke. “No, we left Kirkwall before then.” stated

“Well, I'm glad to see you two. I suggest finding the Herald, she will have better use for the both of you. She should be in the Chantry, she just got back from Redcliffe. And you should also know that Varric is here.”

“He is?!” Fenris asked.

They thanked Cullen and went to find Varric. They didn't have to go far, they walked through the gate and up the stairs, there he was. Varric spotted them and walked towards them, grinning.

“Broody! Shifter!” Varric shouted, happy to see his two friends were still alive. “Am I glad to see you! No longer hunting slavers?”

“For now, yes. It was getting exceedingly difficult with all the blasted demons.” Allaina growled, thinking of their trek to the Storm Coast.

“So Varric, what happened that night? We saw smoke coming from Kirkwall, with a bright light. Allaina said she saw the Chantry gone.”

“How did you see the Chantry?” Varric asked Allaina, and then realizing with the look she was giving him. “Shifting magic, right. Well, Blondie blew up the Chantry. And of course, Hawke let him live. He was tired of the mages being oppressed, so he blew up the blasted Chantry, killing Grand Cleric Elthina. And then Knight-Commander Meredith loses it, she declared the Right of Annulment, the killing of all mages.

There was a huge battle at the Gallows. Orsino used blood magic and turned into a nasty looking abomination. And then Meredith went nuts, told the Templars to kill Hawke and the others. Our wonderful Commander stuck his neck out for Hawke. Oh, and Meredith had this sword, made from the idol that Bartrand ran off with. It was making her crazy, it brought statues to life. And surprisingly, we all made it out alive!”

Allaina sighed with relief. She had been wondering for the past 4 years if any of them were still alive. She kept telling her self no news is good news.

“Damn mages.” spat Fenris. He was getting tired of all the mages. Everything they touch spoiled.

“Don't say that too loud. The Herald just got back from Redcliffe, recruiting the mages to help seal the Breach.” said Varric “Which speaking of the Herald, I should take you to her.”

Varric leads them to the Chantry, telling of events after the Gallows. That Hawke and Anders ran off, Aveline is still Guard Captain, Isabela got a ship and went back to pirating, and Merrill still lived in the alienage. He told them of Seeker Pentagahst interrogating and kidnapping him.

They reach the Chantry and as they are walking in, Varric tries to warn Fenris, but it's too late. He sees a short, slight framed, female elf with long silver hair in a braid, warm amber eyes, a faint green vallaslin around her right eye, with a bow on her back talking to a male mage, with dark skin, brown hair slicked back, grey eyes, and a well trimmed mustache.

Fenris takes one look at the mage and knows he's from the Imperium. His green eyes darken, and the lyrium brands light up. He draws his greatsword and starts towards the mage. He can hear Varric telling him he's not an enemy, but he's not listening. Dorian draws his staff and prepares to use magic, just in case. Before Fenris can reach the mage, the Herald steps in front with her bow drawn.

“Sparkler here is on our side!” Varric said, getting in between Fenris and the Herald.

“What is a Magister doing here, of all places?!” spat Fenris, wondering why they would allow a Magister from Tevinter here.

“Ah yes, well, sorry to disappoint but I am no Magister. But I am from the Tevinter Imperium. Dorian Pavus, at your service.” he said, bowing.

Fenris glares at Dorian and doesn't say anything. Allaina takes it upon herself introduce them.

“The Allaina and Fenris from Tale of a Champion?!” Dorian asked

Fenris and Allaina look at each other confused “The what?” asks Allaina

“Varric's book, Tale of a Champion. It tells of the Champion of Kirkwall.” replied Dorian

“I didn't know he wrote a book. We haven't seen each other in years.” said Allaina looking at Varric with a questioning look.

Before Dorian can ask anymore questions, the Herald brings the attention back to her. Allaina and Fenris explain that the Commander thought she could put them to better use. The Herald introduces herself as Faen. She welcomes them to the Inquisition but warns that attacks on Dorian will not be tolerated.

“Dorian is an ally that has proved himself over time and again. He has risked a lot to be here.” said Faen, looking at Fenris the whole time.

“Very well.” says Fenris, while glaring at Dorian.

“My, my, you haven't taken your eyes off of me since we met. See something you like?” Dorian said, winking at Fenris. It was obvious that this elf had quite the distaste for him.

Fenris snarled at Dorian as his lyrium brands lit up. “Sparkler, I wouldn't...” warned Varric.

Dorian took a step back at the sight of Fenris. He decided to take Varric's warning. “I should take my leave. It was a pleasure meeting you all.” And with that, he walked out.

Faen turned to Varric “Would you mind taking your friends to the Quartermaster to get them set up with quarters? I have a meeting with Josephine, Cullen, and Leliana.” She waited for Varric to respond with a nod before walking to the war room.

“Alright you two, lets get you settled and then we can get you two something to eat.” Varric leads them out of the Chantry and to a group of tents. “Threnn!” hollered Varric, waving to a woman wearing a fur cap leaning over a table strewn with papers.

“Varric, if you are here to requisition more ink, you are just going to have to do without.” Threnn said without looking up from her table.

“Don't worry Threnn, nothing of the sort. My two friends here need quarters. They've just joined the Inquisition.” Varric said

“I don't know where I'm going to put all these people that keep coming in. We are running out of room. Give me about an hour, and I'll have something ready for you.” Threnn said shaking her head.

“We'll find you in an hour.” Varric agreed and then turned to the couple behind him. “So you two, let's get some drinks, you have some explaining to do.”

They reach the tavern and are assaulted by various smells; spiced ales, roasted vegetables, roasting meat. “Go find a table, and I'll bring the drinks. You guys hungry? I'll bring some food too.” and Varric walked away, heading towards the bar. Fenris and Allaina look around and spy a table in the corner with no one around. They get to the table and take their seats, waiting for Varric to come with food and drinks.

As they sit in silence, they are approached by a Qunari. His massive bulky frame blocks the lights, and he towers over the two. He peers down at them with one eye, the other covered by an eye patch. “I haven't seen you two here before. Just join the Inquisition?” he asks

“We will not submit to the Qun.” sneered Fenris

The massive Qunari let out a bellowing laugh. But before he could speak, Varric walked up with a tray of drinks and food. “Tiny! I see you've met Allaina and Fenris. This here is The Iron Bull. ”

“We hadn't gotten to names yet.” he looks at Fenris “Don't worry, I'm not here to convert anybody. I'm just here to kill some demons. Maybe a dragon or two.”

“Would you like to join us Tiny?” asked Varric setting the tray down on the table, and passing tankards to Fenris and Allaina.

“Nah, I should get back to the Chargers. Boss has us on a mission in the morning.” said the Iron Bull and then left.

Fenris was the first to speak after Iron Bull left. “A Tevinter mage AND a Qunari. What kind of place are they running here, Varric?”

“They both are here to help. I couldn't believe it either. But Iron Bull isn't like the Qunari that were in Kirkwall, he's more laid back.” Varric said, taking a swig of ale. “Fess up, what have you two been doing these past 4 years. I got your letter, but that really didn't explain much. And how did you find yourselves in Fereldan?”

Allaina delved into their adventures. Chasing slavers across the Free Marches, and one slaver gave up information about a huge slave network holed up in Denerim. She told him of their trip across the Waking Sea, reaching Denerim only to find that the slavers skipped town. The slavers had received word of two slave hunters and they packed up and headed to the Storm Coast. That's where they were headed when they kept getting ambushed by demons. So they decided to switch their focus to the demons. She explained about how to save time getting here, she became a dragon and flew to Haven.

“Shit, you shifted?! Near Haven? What if somebody saw?” hissed Varric, not wanting to attract attention their conversation.

“I landed well enough away from Haven, and besides, it was snowing so any tracks got covered up in the snow.” said Allaina, leaning back in her chair and stretched. She decided she would wait another time to ask Varric about his book. She just wanted to get some sleep. “Think Threnn will have something ready by now?”

“She should, but let's go find out. You two look dead on your feet.” stated Varric

They find Threnn, and she leads them to a small house. “I'm sorry, but you are going to have to room with another person. But there is plenty of room for the three of you in there.” and with that, she turned and left.

“Alright you two, get some rest.” said Varric as he left the two standing outside their quarters.

They walk in the door and look around. There were two large beds, next to each bed was a side table, and a set of chairs with a small round table . At the table sat a familiar face, drinking wine and reading. “Well, fancy meeting you here. When Threnn asked if I would be alright with sharing my quarters with two new recruits, I never imagined it would be you two.” said Dorian, with a smile “I do promise to try to keep my distance, but I'm so fascinated to meet two of the Champions companions.”

Allaina laughed and shook her head. “Whatever Varric said, I'm pretty sure he's lying.”

Dorian looked slightly disappointed, “Even the dragon?” he asked

Allaina shot a look at Fenris before looking at Dorian. “I don't know what he wrote about a dragon. I have not read the book, I didn't even know it existed until today.”

Dorian got up from his chair and walked over to a stack of books. He riled through the books until he found what he was looking for. “Here, Tale of the Champion.”

Allaina took the book, slightly apprehensive. She was worried what she might read. “Thank you. I'll try not to keep it too long.” she said

Dorian went back to his seat and went back to sipping his wine.

Allaina and Fenris, having removed their weapons and armor, crawled into bed. Allaina grabbed the book and started reading. She made some exasperated noises, and a few times rolled her eyes and shook her head. At one point, she slammed the book shut “I'm going to kill him! I'm going to kill that dwarf!” she hissed.

Fenris looked at her confused. “What's wrong?” he asked concerned.

“Listen to this.” Allaina said quietly, opening the book, and turning the pages until she reached the place she slammed it shut.

Rushing to the Docks with Hawke, Daisy, and Allaina as a dragon flew overhead. We reached the docks, as a High Dragon descended upon Kirkwall. The dragon landed several feet from away, its wings buffeting wind as it landed. In its right claw was a man covered in blood, with a broken staff on his back.  
The dragon crouched down and a hooded figure jumped off its back. As the figure landed, the hood came down, revealing it to be Fenris. He tapped the dragon's shoulder, and it released its catch. Fenris lifted the man by his throat, and shoved a hand into the man's chest. “I am not your slave!!” he yelled as he crushed the man's heart.  
He tossed the man up in the air, and the dragons jaw opened and it snatched the man out of the air. The dragon closed its jaw with a hard snap, and you could hear the bones crunching under its powerful jaws. Then the dragon swallowed its catch.  
Fenris climbed onto the dragons leg, standing on its clawed foot. It started to take off when Fenris grabbed a neck spike and swung himself onto the dragons back, flying off into the sunset.

“I'm going to kill him.” Allaina growled again. She didn't know what was worse, his version or the fact he even put that in there. She decided she was done reading, so she took the book back to Dorian.

“Everything alright over there?” he asked without looking up from his book.

Allaina sighed heavily, trying to decide whether or not it was worth explaining. “Yeah, everything is fine.”

Dorian caught the sigh, set his book down with his place saved, and looked at Allaina. “Something wrong with the book?” he asked sincerely

“No, the book was..entertaining.” she said, trying to find the right word to describe the book. It was entertaining alright. It was also infuriating, full of lies, half truths, and exaggerations. “I thank you for letting me read it.”

“Would you like to borrow another, I have quite the selection.” he said, gesturing to the stack of books.

“No thank you, I should get some sleep.” she said, fighting back a yawn. “Good night Dorian.” and she walked to the bed, and crawled in.

“Goodnight Allaina. Goodnight Fenris.” said Dorian politely

Allaina slept peacefully that night. It had been quite a while since she slept in a real bed and she rather enjoyed it. Fenris lay next to her, his arm wrapped around her waist and his face in her hair.

She awoke the next morning quite early. Fenris was still fast asleep, his right arm draped lightly over Allaina. She carefully picked his arm up, got up, and set his arm back down, trying not to wake him. She went to her pile of armor and put it on. She slid her daggers into their sheathes on her back. She walked to the door and looked at Dorian's bed. He was sound asleep, with a book lying across his chest. She turned back to the door, and as she walked out she prayed those two would remain civil.

Allaina saw there was smoke coming from the chimney of the tavern. She decided she would get some breakfast first. She entered the tavern and found quite a few people were already up. She looked around when she caught the eye of Iron Bull. He waved her over, and she went to him. “Take a seat, breakfast will be done soon. Allaina, right?”

“Yeah, and you are Tiny?” asked Allaina

“You know Varric and his nicknames.” He said with a booming laugh “Did Varric ever give you a nickname?”

“Yeah.” she said, thinking back on how she earned her nickname. And slightly apprehensive about sharing her nickname.

“Is it dirty?” Iron Bull asked, with a glint in his eye, noticing her apprehensiveness.

“He calls me Shifter.” she said, “Because the same day he met me, he met my mother and she was in the form of a dragon.”

“No shit, your mother is a dragon. Does that mean you are too?” he asked with a gleam in his eye

“No. She isn't my mother, she raised me from a young age. But I call her mother because she's all I've known. I don't know who my real family is.” she said sadly

“Damn.” he stated “I'm sorry.”

She at Iron Bull and gave a slight smile. “It's alright. I've had years to come to terms with it.”

Her and Iron Bull were talking about some of the demons that they had fought. Soon, Varric and Fenris walked in. Varric walked over, “Shifter. Tiny.”

“Varric.” said Allaina.

“Herald is looking for you Shifter. She's waiting for you and Fenris at the Chantry.” he stated

Allaina said goodbye to Iron Bull, and left the tavern with Fenris. They walked to the Chantry in silence. They saw the Herald outside, standing next to Dorian. Faen waved to them as they approached. “Good morning. I trust you slept well.” she said, and then she noticed the confused looks upon Allaina and Fenris. “Yes, I summoned the two of you here because I have some business to take care of in the Hinterlands, and I would like you to join Dorian and I. We've had reports of a few fade rifts popping up, and we need to take care of them. Varric said the two of you are quite the swordsmen, and I want to see if for myself. I trust you can be ready to leave in an hour?”

“All I need is something to eat, and then I'm good to go.” said Allaina

“Same.” said Fenris

“Go eat, and be back here in an hour. Dorian, I trust you will do the same.” said Faen

“My dear, do you really think I can't be ready in an hour?” asks Dorian, smiling at Faen

Faen looks Dorian dead in the eye “Last time, you requested a two hour notice so you could preen.”

“I don't preen.” said Dorian “But yes, I can be ready in an hour.” and with that, Dorian made his way to the tavern.

Faen looked back at Allaina and Fenris, “Meet me by the gates in an hour.” and she turned and left.

Fenris and Allaina went back to the tavern to get some breakfast. They sat at an open table near the door. They ate their breakfast in silence, there would be plenty of time for conversation on the way to the Hinterlands. They finish their breakfast and head back to their quarters. They both get their packs ready with potions, change of small clothes, whetstone, sword oil, and cloth for the oil. After making sure their packs were ready, they made their way to the gate.

Faen was at the gate, looking over the pack horse, making sure they had everything they needed. Next the pack horse were four brown horses, already saddled. Faen waved them over “Just waiting on Dorian.”

“Wait no longer.” said Dorian coming up behind Allaina and Fenris.

And with that, they saddled up and made their way to the Hinterlands. Dorian and Faen took the lead while Allaina and Fenris brought up the rear. At one point, Dorian and Fenris switched places.

“So, Varric calls you Shifter? Why is that I wonder?” asked Dorian “I'm sure there is quite the story behind it.”

“Oh there is a story.” Allaina said.

“Oh?” Dorian said with a smile.

“He met the woman who raised me. She was a dragon.” she said bluntly.

Dorian looked at her with his mouth open in shock. “A dragon?! So she's a shapeshifter?”

“Yes. Hence why he calls me Shifter.” she said

“I'm assuming when you said raised you, she's not your mother?” he asked

“No. She found me at a young age running in the Korcari Wilds in the middle of the night. I have no memory of anything before that.” she replied “I do call her mother because she's all I've known.”

Allaina remained quiet, wishing she could remember something from before she met Flemeth. Dorian noticed her silence.

“I'm sorry if I upset you.” he said quietly

“It's fine.” she replied sadly and spurred her horse on, catching up to Faen and Fenris.

They traveled a few more hours and made camp when they were out of the mountains. Fenris and Allaina set up the tents, while Dorian got a fire going, and Faen went hunting for meat. After the tents were up, they sat down around the fire eating their dinner.

Dorian sat down next to Allaina “I am truly sorry if I upset you.” he said

“It's alright. It's just a rough subject. I wish I could remember something from before Flemeth, but all I can remember is running in the dark.” she said

“I'm sorry dear.” he replied

“Thank you Dorian.” she said with a smile

“You're welcome. And now, I should go to bed. I need my beauty rest.” said Dorian and made his way to one of the tents.

Fenris glared at Dorian as he entered the tent. “I don't like you talking to him.” he said as he caressed her cheek.

“He seems nice. I'd at least like to give him the benefit of doubt.” she replied

“I still don't like it.” he growled, he really didn't like this Tevinter mage talking to her. He didn't trust him.

“I know.” she said, sitting at the fire for a few more minutes. “I'm going to bed Fenris. I love you.” and she kissed him goodnight.

“Goodnight Allaina” Fenris said as she entered a tent.

“You really don't trust him, do you?” asked Faen, not looking up from the fire.

“No.” he stated

Faen looked over at Fenris, “Do you know why I chose the three of you? So you can at least get to know him, to understand him. He's here willingly, he wants to help, he wants to change his home.”

“It's not just because he is from Tevinter. I don't trust mages. I spent my life as a slave in Tevinter, that's how I got these markings. My Master gave them to me, to make him more powerful.” he said “So sorry if I don't come around to him.”

“Fenris, I'm sorry.” she replied, thinking she should have brought somebody else in place of Dorian. But she couldn't cater to everybody's preferences. They needed to work together, and if that meant Fenris having to fight along side Dorian, so be it.

“What's done is done. And I'm done talking. Goodnight.” he snarled and stalked off to the tent Allaina went into.

Faen walked to the last available tent, and entered.

Allaina woke up the next morning alone in her tent. She got up, and changed into her armor. She walked out of the tent to see Fenris and Dorian sitting across from each other. “Where's Faen?” she asked.

“Still sleeping. Apparently she needs more beauty sleep than I do.” stated Dorian.

“I heard that Dorian!” said Faen from her tent. As she left her tent, she looked at her companions, “We should pack up camp and continue our way to the Hinterlands.”

As they at their breakfast of dried fruits and bread, they packed up their camp. Within a few minutes, they were back on the trail. The rest of the way to the Hinterlands was quiet, no one had anything to say. By midday they reached The Crossroads, dropping of their horses, and an hour later they reached the Dwarfson Pass.

They reached the first rift, the easiest of the two, in Dwarfson Pass. They fought wraiths and shades. Fenris rushed in, wielding his greatsword. He brought it down on a shade, spun around and then ran it through another shade. Allaina slashed at a shade, upper cutting the shade with the right blade and stabbing it with the left. As she removed the left blade from the shade, she spun and shoved both blades into the head of a wraith.

Dorian and Faen stood back, providing cover fire for the two warriors. Dorian released fire and ice spells, while Faen lobbed arrows. Allaina was dealing with a wraith when a shade came up behind her. But before it could attack, Dorian sent a fireball at the shade. As Allaina spun around to deal with the shade, it had burst into flames. After they had dispatched all the demons, Faen raised her left arm and sealed the rift.

Faen picked up what loot was available, mostly spirit essence. They made their way south, to the second rift. This one was a bit more difficult than the first. They handled it the same way they handled the first, Allaina and Fenris on the offensive, Dorian and Faen on the defensive. This particular rift had terror demons, shades, and a nasty Pride Demon. They dispatched the shades and Terror Demons fairly easily, but when it came to the Pride Demon, that's where it went downhill.

Allaina jumped back as the Pride Demon sent a ball of lightning at her, barely jumping back in time. Fenris hacked at it's legs, but it was no use, it's defenses were too high. Faen's arrows bounced off it, and soon she would be out of arrows. And Dorian's fireball barely singed it. Allaina sheathed her daggers and started to use her shifting magic, and was almost bathed in a bright light when Fenris spoke up where only she could here “Not here. We can do this.” She released the magic, and drew her daggers.

She assessed the battle and had an idea. She shouted at Fenris, “Launch me!”

“What?!” asked Fenris, trying to figure out what she was planning.

“Just launch me. I'll run at you, and you launch me in the air. I have an idea.” stated Allaina

Fenris continued to hack at the demons legs, but nodded to Allaina. She readied her daggers and ran at Fenris. He turned his greatsword so it was horizontal and readied himself. He knelt down, and as she jumped onto the sword, he launched her in the air. She twisted in the air, aiming herself towards the back of the demon, and as she landed she sunk her blades into its back. As soon as her blades went into the beast, her weight pulled them down, dragging them down its back. She reached the bottom of its back, planted her feet on the ground and removed her blades. It was enough to destroy its defenses. It knelt on the ground, and Fenris sunk his greatsword into the beasts head.

Once the demon was killed, Faen was able to close the rift. She picked up what loot their was. “Let's head back to camp.”

“I won't argue with you there.” said Dorian

As they made their way back to camp, Allaina and Fenris lagged behind, not wanting the two others to hear their conversation. “What were you thinking?!” growled Fenris

“I was thinking we were struggling; Dorian was struggling with keeping his spells up, Faen was running out of arrows, you weren't even putting a scratch on him. I was trying to make it easier.” she said quietly

“And what would have happened after the fact. How do you think they would take it?” he whispered.

“I would hope they find it useful.” she stated sarcastically.

“Not funny.” he growled, he knew she meant well, but sometimes, she took unnecessary risks.

It was getting dark when Faen led them to The Forest Camp “We'll rest here. It's not much further to The Crossroads, but I'm in no mood to keep going.”

“You are not going to hear me complaining.” said Dorian.

They quietly ate their stew, and the four of them went to bed. They were too tired for conversation. In the morning, they made their way to the Crossroads to get their horses and head back to Haven. On the way back to Haven, they made camp at the same place at the base of the Frostbacks. Together they got camp set up, had a fire going, with a hearty stew cooking.

Allaina sat staring at the fire, lost in thought. She was thinking of her conversation with Fenris after the fight with the Pride Demon. She was kicking herself for almost shifting. She needed to think first, what would they think? Would they have turned on her? She was so lost in thought, she didn't hear Dorian approach. “That was some fight?”

Allaina looked up “What?”

“The fight with the Pride Demon. Some move you did, launching yourself on its back.” said Dorian

“Yeah.” she said absentmindedly

“But what I want to know, what was that light just before that?” Dorian said quietly

That got her attention, her head snapped up and she quickly turned to Dorian. Shit, shit. He saw that? Shit! “What light?” she asked innocently

“I saw you wrapped in a bright light, and then Fenris said something and then it was gone.” said Dorian  
“I want to know what I saw.”

“I don't know what you are talking about Dorian.” she said, as she got up and went into her tent.

Dorian whispered to himself “She's hiding something.” and he decided it best to retire.

The next morning, they packed up camp and made their way to Haven. By early afternoon, they made it back. They led their horses to Master Dennet, and they went their separate ways. Faen went to the War Room to speak to her advisers. Dorian turned to talk to Allaina, but she was already gone. He noticed Fenris was still there. “She's been awfully quiet since the last camp. What did you say to her?” Fenris asked Dorian.

“I noticed something, and I asked her about it.” Dorian stated

“What did you ask?” he asked

“I just asked her what that light was.” he told Fenris, wondering if Fenris would tell him anything.  
Fenris's lyrium brand flashed blue and he glared at Dorian. “Don't say a word of what you saw to anybody.” he growled

“Oh, but what did I see? I seem to have pushed some sort of button, Allaina wouldn't tell me either.” said Dorian

“Just drop it mage. Don't worry about what you saw.” snipped Fenris, and walked away.

Dorian stood dumbfounded, there was something they weren't telling him. But he knew he wasn't going to get any answers. He decided he needed a drink, and made his way to the tavern.

Fenris found Allaina in their quarters, sitting on the bed. As he entered the house, he slammed the door, startling Allaina. “Dorian saw!” he snarled.

Allaina looked up at him “I know...” was all she could say.

“Here's hoping he has half a mind to drop it.” he growled as he stalked over to the small table and dropped into a chair.

“I'm sorry Fenris...” she said as she covered her face in her hands.


	3. Three

Faen met with her advisers in the War Room, and learning that preparations were made to finally seal the Breach. 

“We shouldn't waste time. The sooner we seal the Breach, the better.” stated Cullen.

“I agree. Which is why we will go tomorrow, first thing.” Faen said. “Is there anything else I should know?” 

“Just that the report of demons has lessened since your trip to the Hinterlands.” said Cullen “You did good out there Herald.” 

“Thanks Cullen. If there isn't anything else, I would like to get something to eat.” she said, and when it remained silent, she left. 

***   
The evening was busy, the news had made it around that the mages were going to help the Herald seal the Breach. Soldiers were making sure there were enough lyrium potions for the mages. They didn't know what to expect at the sight, so they were trying to be prepared for anything. Soon, everything was ready to go, they just had to wait till morning. 

Morning came and Faen, her advisers, the mages, and Solas went to seal the Breach. Everybody that was left behind stood and watched. They prayed to the Maker that the Herald would be successful. As they were watching, they could see a streak of green light and then the Breach was gone. 

That evening, there was a celebration is underway. People dancing, drinking, celebrating the Breach being sealed, the Herald being successful. All of a sudden, a bell is rung, warning of an incoming army. Faen made it to the gates to find Cullen “There's no flag, no banner.” he said.  
There was somebody at the gates, they were banging on the doors. “I can't come in unless you open” it said.

Cullen got the gate open and saw a young man with blonde hair and a wide brimmed hat. “I'm Cole. I'm here to help.” said the young man “You stole his mages.” pointing to the incoming torches over the mountain. As he pointed, Faen could see a monster standing at the front of the horde, overlooking Haven. 

“Cullen, get your soldiers, we need everybody. Leave a few to get people to safety” she said.

“Leave that to me.” said Leliana

“Right.” and Cullen went off to gather his men.

Faen's inner circle reached the gate. “Fenris, Allaina, and Dorian you are with me. Varric, Iron Bull, Vivienne, Cassandra, Solas, and Sera, you work with Cullen's soldiers.”

“What about me? I want to help.” said Cole

“Help Cullen.” said Faen “Let's go.” 

The four of them make their way to the north trebuchet. They work on dispatching the templars, while a couple of Cullen's soldiers get it firing. They are then told that the southern trebuchet isn't firing. 

The next trebuchet is surrounded by red templars, the soldiers manning the trebuchet dead. While Faen works at the trebuchet to get it to fire, Dorian, Allaina, and Fenris keep the templars occupied. A couple times, a templar got close to Faen, but Dorian hit it with a fireball. Soon the templars were dealt with and the trebuchet fired, causing an avalanche and burying the incoming army. Suddenly, a dragon shows up, and destroys the trebuchet.

“The hell was that?!” yelled Dorian

“We have to get back!” stated Faen, and they ran back to the gate.

On their way back, they could hear people yelling for help. The first was Harritt, the door was blocked and he couldn't get out of the burning house. They got the door opened, and then continued on their way. They find Cullen at the gate. “We need to get to the Chantry. Any chance we had was lost with that dragon.”

On their way to the Chantry, they fought more red templars that made it past the gate. And they helped rescue more townspeople, Lysette, Adan, Seggrit, Minaeve, and Threnn. They finally get to the Chantry, where a beaten and bloody Chancellor Roderick is ushering people in. Cole is helping the Chancellor stay standing. “He tried to fend off a red templar, the blade went deep. He won't live.” he stated.

“Cullen, what do we do. Give me a plan, something!” Faen said

“Haven is no fortress. That dragon destroyed any chance we had. We are trapped, no where to go.”

“Actually, there is a trail leading out. You wouldn't know it was there unless you made the summer pilgrimage. We can escape out that way.” said Roderick weakly.

“What about the dragon, it would see us.” stated Cullen

“Leave the dragon to me. You get the people out, I'll provide a distraction. Just let me know when you are clear of Haven.” Faen said, forming some sort of plan in her head.

“I hope you know what you are doing Herald.” Cullen said and walked off.

“Do we have plan dear?” asked Dorian

“We get to the remaining trebuchet, and we get it aimed at the mountain. We are going to bury Haven.” stated Faen

“Well, what are we waiting for, lets go!” said Allaina

They make their way to the trebuchet again. They had to fight a few groups of red templars, but eventually they get to the trebuchet. Faen works to get it aimed, but every time Faen starts to turn the wheel, they get over run by templars. Soon, they get into a pattern; fight red templars, aim trebuchet, fight red templars, aim trebuchet. Just when Faen thinks she can get the trebuchet almost aimed to where she wanted it, they are attacked by a red templar made completely of lyrium as well as few other red templars.

He was massive, this behemoth of red lyrium. One arm was a hand, the other in the shape of a blade. Fenris charged at the behemoth, swung his sword and struck the monster. As his blade hit, it only took a small chip out. The behemoth retaliated by trapping Fenris in a barricade of red lyrium, and lifted the bladed arm to attack. Before it could bring its arm down, Dorian shot the monster with an ice attack and froze it in place. Fenris broke the barricade, and escaped before the beast could move. 

Faen shot at the beast with her arrows, but they just bounced off the red lyrium. She leaves the behemoth to Dorian, Fenris, and Allaina. She keeps the minor red templars off of the others, making short work of them with her bow. As she's firing her arrows, she watches the other three dance. 

Dorian freezes the behemoth, immobilizing it. Fenris and Allaina then attack it with blades, slowly chipping away at its red lyrium armor. As soon as the beast is able to move, they keep their distance; making sure not to get trapped in the barrier of red lyrium. After a while of that dance, the behemoth falls. 

The four of them take a moment to breathe, and then Faen resumes aiming the trebuchet. As soon as she has the trebuchet aimed, the archdemon attacks, sending everybody flying. Allaina rushes over to Faen “Are you alright?” 

Before she could answer, the Elder One approaches, knocking her out the way. Allaina has the wind knocked out her, Fenris and Dorian run over. “Allaina!”

“I'm fine, go, get to Cullen! We'll meet you there!” she said, rubbing the back of her head.

“No, I'm not leaving you here.” growled Fenris

“Get to Cullen. I promise, I will come back.” she stated, staring in Fenris's eyes. 

“Come on Fenris, we need to move. So we aren't all swept up.” Dorian said, placing a hand on Fenris shoulder

Fenris glared at the hand on his shoulder, and Dorian removed it. “You better not break that promise.” he said, turning toward the opposite direction of where the trebuchet is aimed.

Allaina rises as she's watching the two men leave. She turns her attention back to the Elder One, as he's holding a red glowing orb, and Faen's mark is lit up. “Oi! Ugly!” Allaina shouted as she's making her way to the trebuchet. The Elder One looks at her as he is holding Faen up by one arm. “Let her go!”

“The Anchor is permanent. You have spoiled it with your stumbling.” he said as he threw Faen against the trebuchet. 

Faen slowly rises to her feet with the help of Allaina. The Elder One and the dragon approach. Faen sees a sword lying on the ground and she picks it up.

“So be it. I will begin again, find another way to give this world the nation – and God – it requires.” he said arrogantly. 

As Allaina and Faen see a flaming arrow flying over the mountains, he keeps talking “And you. I will not suffer even an unknowing rival. You must die.” 

“Then you asked for it!” shouted Allaina looking at Faen as she nodded her head.

Allaina launched the trebuchet. The two of them run as an avalanche is approaching. They try to outrun it, but are quickly forced underground by the snow. 

*** 

Fenris and Dorian trudge through several feet of snow. They look back and see the avalanche. 

“Stubborn woman...” Fenris said, unable to finish his sentence. 

Dorian looked at him with grey eyes, “They'll be fine. Surely they got away in time.”

Fenris growled at Dorian “I don't see how. Where could they have possibly gone?!” and then in a whisper “She promised...” 

“Let's get to Cullen, maybe he can help arrange a search party for them.” he stated.

Fenris just grunted in reply, and they continued their way. After a while, Fenris spoke up. “Thank you.”

Dorian looked at him confused “For what, being so charming? Handsome?”

“Forget I said anything mage.” he growled.

After a few moments of silence, Dorian turned to Fenris “You really do not like me, do you?”

Fenris was silent, he didn't want to have this conversation, but of course he was stuck in the mountains with a Tevinter mage. “I was a slave to a Magister for most of my life. He was the one that gave me these marks, to make him more powerful.”

Dorian stopped in his tracks, he wasn't expecting that. “Fenris, I'm..” 

“Don't.” growled Fenris, cutting off Dorian. “You are nothing like him. You went out of your way to protect me, several times. Danarius did not.”

“The same Danarius from Tale of the Champion? The one you killed upon dragonback?” asked Dorian

Fenris chuckled “Yes, the same Danarius. But the dragon is a bit of an exaggeration.”

“So where did Varric get the dragon from then?” he asked

Fenris was silent for a moment before speaking. “There are parts that I cannot tell, for they are not for me to say.” 

“Allaina?” Dorian asked innocently

“Yes.” stated Fenris

“Will you tell me what you can?” he asked, wondering what Allaina was hiding. 

“I'll tell you what I can.” he stated.

Fenris told Dorian of how he met Allaina, Hawke, Varric, and the others. He told him of how long he had been in Kirkwall before Danarius came for him, and that Hawke gave him back. Varric went after Allaina, and they came for him before it was too late. He spoke of being on the boat back to Tevinter, and Allaina saving him. And how he plunged his arm into Danarius and crushed his heart. 

“There is more, but like I said, not for me to tell.” Fenris stated

“I understand. I am glad that they came in time. I would hate to see you back with him.” Dorian whispered “Thank you for telling me. That couldn't have been easy.”

“No.” he replied, and picked up the pace. 

“Do you need to rest?” asked Dorian

“No, we should keep moving. It's too cold to stop.” replied Fenris

They continued their trek in silence, trying to keep from getting to winded. A couple hours later, they finally found the encampment. “Finally, I thought for sure I was going to be frozen solid.” stated Dorian

Fenris just shook his head as Cullen and Varric came running up. “Where is Faen? And Allaina?” asked Cullen 

“We got separated. They sent us ahead so we wouldn't get swept away.” stated Fenris

“Maker's breath!” Cullen said

“They'll be fine Curly.” Varric said to Cullen, and then turning to Fenris and Dorian “You two go get warmed up, I'll keep an eye out.” 

“You let me know as soon as you see Allaina!” growled Fenris, and the two of them went into the camp.

***   
Allaina found herself in a stone cavern. She looked herself over, and found nothing was broken, just bruised. She heard groaning next to her and looked over to see Faen, “We're alive.” Faen breathed

“Surprisingly. I wasn't sure if we were going to make it. Where are we?” asked Allaina

“I'm not sure. But we should get moving, they are going to be worried, especially when Dorian and Fenris make it there without us.” stated Faen.

“Right, let's go.” said Allaina as she got to her feet, and then helped Faen up.

The two of them found that the cavern was easy to navigate, most of the side passages had caved in so they only had one way to go. When the reached the exit, they found themselves in the middle of the mountains, and it was snowing heavily. They trudged through the snow, falling and stumbling because of how deep. Soon the wind picked up, and the snow whipped around them. They found signs of a camp, but the embers were cold; the fire had been out for hours. 

Faen sank to her knees in the snow, too tired to go on. “I can't, it's too cold.” she shivered

Allaina looked down at her, there was no way she could lift her. She was tired too. She debated on one idea, but wasn't sure if it would work. “Do you trust me?” she asked Faen

“What?” Faen said, confused.

“Do you trust me? I need to know.” she said

“Yes.” replied Faen

“Good, because I have an idea. But you have to promise not to freak out, or attack.” she said

Faen nodded, too tired to speak. 

“I just need you to do one thing. When I tell you, climb onto my back.” Allaina stated “Understood?” 

Faen furrowed her eyebrows, confused, but nodded.

Allaina stepped back, and was accessing her shifting magic. Faen watched as she was bathed in a bright light. Soon, there was a giant brown bear with longer fur than a normal bear in place of Allaina. The bear walked up to Faen and lightly nudged her with her nose. Faen scrambled to her feet and drew her bow. The bear shook its head no, and looked at her. 

Faen looked back at the bear, recognized the look in the eyes. She put her bow back and approached the bear. “Allaina?” she asked

Allaina nodded. 

“So this was your idea? You couldn't just tell me?” she asked

Allaina shook her head no. And then Allaina motioned with her head towards her back.

Faen understood, and managed to climb onto her back. She got herself comfortable on the bears back, winding her fingers in the bears long fur. She laid her head into Allaina's neck, keeping her face out of the wind. And once Faen was situated, Allaina started walking again. 

Allaina used her heightened sense of smell to track the Inquisition. Soon she found another campsite, this time the embers were still warm. After a couple hours, Allaina could see a campfire and starts running.

*** 

Fenris walked to Varric “Anything yet?” 

“No, not yet. Sorry Broody.” stated Varric “Shouldn't you be getting warm by the fire?”

“I'm plenty warm. I can't sit while I know Allaina might be in trouble.” he said “And Cullen can't get a search party around, it's too dark. And there is a snow storm.”

“Shifter will be fine.” Varric said, and he saw Dorian approach “Sparkler!”

“No sign of them yet?” Dorian asked Varric

“Not yet.” he replied

“She promised.” Fenris whispered

Dorian placed a hand on his shoulder “She'll make it. She'll...” Dorian stopped mid sentence, seeing something in the distance. “What's that?” he asked

Fenris had better eyesight than the other two, and could make it out. “It's a bear, a really big bear.” 

“Varric, go get Cullen!” yelled Dorian, as he can see the bear is running, getting closer. He draws his staff and readies a fireball.

Varric turns and runs to fetch Cullen. Fenris draws his greatsword, “I've never seen a bear that big before.” 

Soon the bear is almost to them, but something is off. “Is there something on that bears back?” asked Dorian

Fenris looks, and can see that Dorian is right. The bear is almost to the two, but when it sees the weapons, it shakes its head. 

“Is it telling us no?” asked Dorian

Fenris sheathes his greatsword, and motions that Dorian do the same. Cullen comes running up behind them, with Varric behind him. “Is it the Herald?” he asks breathless

Before any of them can answer, the bear reaches them. Cullen reaches for his sword, but Fenris stops him. The bear turns its body, and they see Faen on its back, asleep. “Makers breath!” says Cullen. Fenris helps Cullen get Faen, and Cullen carries her into the camp.

“Where's Allaina?” asked Dorian worried

Fenris looks at the bear exasperated. Dorian notices, and he looks from Fenris to the bear and then back to Fenris. He watches as the bear breathes on Fenris's face. Varric is quietly chuckling behind them. Dorian keeps watching the bear, and it winks at him. And then it turns away, heading toward a clump of trees. 

Varric walks away, chuckling and shaking his head. And Dorian follows shortly behind him.

A few minutes later, Alliana came running, in the same direction Faen just came from.”Told you I'd come back.”

Fenris growled and stalked off. Alliana sighed and dipped her head. “Shit.” 

Allaina made her way into camp, and took a seat by the fire. Varric was sitting across from her, and he was shaking his head. Iron Bull sat next to Varric “I see you are still alive. They just brought Faen through.” 

“Yeah, we got separated, but we made it.” she replied. She stared off into the fire, and didn't hear the footsteps behind her. 

“Interesting trick, Shifter.” whispered a voice in her right ear.

Allaina jumped in her seat. “Dorian!” she hissed “I don't know what you are talking about.”

“Oh, but I think you do.” he said, sitting down next to her. “I saw the wink.”

Allaina was kicking herself for that, “Please, you can't let anybody know. I took a risk letting Faen know. But if I didn't, we wouldn't have made it.” 

Dorian smiled “Don't worry. But will you at least tell me about the dragon in Kirkwall?” he asked

“Yes, but not here. Too many ears.” she stated

“Very well.” he replied

Dorian left Allaina to her contemplating. She watched as Cullen, Josephine, and Leliana argue, and then Mother Giselle started singing. And soon everybody was joining in. Allaina was too distracted to join, wondering where Fenris was and if he was mad. Of course he was mad, she shifted, people are finding out. But it was the only option besides freezing to death. And she wasn't ready to die. And it was her secret to bare, to share, if needed. She sighed heavily. 

Allaina found an available tent, and went to sleep. She'd find Fenris in the morning, give him time to brood. 

The next morning, the camp was being tore down. They had a direction, a place to go. Faen and the mage Solas led the way. 

*** 

Allaina tried several times to talk to Fenris while they were making their way through the mountains following Faen. But everytime, Fenris would stalk off.

“Give him time, he'll come around.” said Varric

“I don't understand why he's so mad. It's my secret.” said Allaina

“I think he's scared of losing you. What would happen if the wrong person found out?” he replied

Allaina thought on Varrics words. “I don't know Varric. Faen and Dorian know, and nothing has happened..”

“He's worried the wrong people will find out. I think he trusts Dorian, as much as Broody will trust a Tevinter mage. They were stuck on the mountain side searching for the camp together. That much time alone, they were bound to speak to one another.” he stated

Allaina sighed “I hope you are right.” and she watched as Varric caught up to Iron Bull

She was walking alone, lost in thought thinking on what Varric said. “That was reckless.” growled Fenris

“Fenris!” she looked at him with tears in her eyes.

“I hope you know what you are doing. Two people found that night, maybe more. What happens if the wrong person knows?”

Allaina thought on her words carefully “I need you to trust me. There are going to be times where I show what I am. And when I do, it's the last option besides dying. That night with Faen, we were caught in the middle of a snow storm and she couldn't go no further. I did it to save us both.” 

“Allaina, what if?” asked Fenris

“If it's my last option, I'm going to use it. If I see no other way of succeeding, I'm going to use it. If someone I love is in danger, I'm going to use it. I need you to trust my judgment. I spent my life with Flemeth learning only to use it when absolutely necessary.” she stated

Fenris was silent for a moment “I'm sorry I got angry. I'm just, I'm worried something will happen to you.” he said, and quietly he added “I don't know what I would do if something were to happen.” 

Allaina didn't say anything, she just grabbed a hold of his hand. And he wrapped his hand around her. They walked like that until they reached their destination Skyhold.


	4. Four

They had been at Skyhold for a week now. Allaina was impressed with its massive size. _Too bad we couldn't have been here when Corypheus attacked._

Allaina was sitting at a table in the tavern when she was approached by Faen. “Congratulations on becoming Inquisitor.” she said to Faen.

“Thanks. I came here to talk to you, do you have a moment?” she asked

Allaina knew what this was about. “Yes, but not here. Too many ears.”

“Running scared. It's dark, where am I going? I don't know where I am.” said Cole said.

“Cole?” Faen asked

“She's hurting, I wanted to help the hurt.” he stated

“Cole, you can help any other hurt. Just not that one.” said Allaina

Cole disappeared, and Faen shook her head “Where would you like to go?” she asked

“It might be safer in your quarters. Far enough from eavesdroppers.” she stated

Faen and Allaina walk in silence to Faen's room. Before Faen could speak, “I know what you want to talk about.” said Allaina

“I only remember a little bit from the trip in the mountains after the avalanche. I remember a bear, and then I remember waking up next to Mother Giselle. What happened?” said Faen

“Well, we found remnants of a camp, but it was cold; had been for hours. You collapsed to your knees, too tired to go further. We were in the middle of a snow storm, the wind was whipping snow and made it hard to see.” she said “I shifted into a bear, and you rode on my back the rest of the way.”

“Wait, you shifted into a bear?” asked Faen “How?”

Allaina took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly, preparing her self. “I'm a shapeshifter. I've been able to use shifting magic for as long as I can remember. I can become anything I want, whenever I want.” she stated

“But you're not a mage.” Faen replied

“No, not a mage.” she stated

“I heard of normal people being shifters, our Keeper told us stories. But she said they were just stories, that only mages had that kind of magic.” Faen said

“I think that's what everybody has been told, because everytime I've told someone, they ask if I'm a mage. Or they accuse me of lying to them about not being a mage.” she stated.

“Does anybody else here know?” asked Faen

“Varric and Fenris know everything, I told them back in Kirkwall after an incident. I have yet to explain it to Dorian. He was standing there when I was a bear and I may have winked at him.” Allaina said, with a chuckle at the end.

“Allaina, thank you. If you hadn't done that, I doubt I would be here. And I'll make sure no one finds out unless you tell them.” said Faen

“You're welcome.” she replied “And thank you, I appreciate that.”

Faen and Allaina leave the room and head into the Great Hall. As they are walking towards the main door, Varric stops them. “Inquisitor, my contact from Kirkwall is here.”

“And where is this contact?” Faen asked

“She's waiting on the battlements. I thought that would be best.” said Varric

“I will meet you there Varric.” replied Faen

“Oh, Allaina, you and Fenris may want to avoid the battlements for the time being.” stated Varric before heading to the battlements.

“We'll talk again soon.” said Faen, and followed in the direction of Varric.

Allaina had a feeling of who Varric was talking about and decided to go find Fenris. She decides to first look in the Herald's Rest.

She walks into the tavern, and finds Fenris sitting with Dorian and Iron Bull. Allaina joins them, taking a seat between Dorian and Fenris. She leans over to Fenris and whispers in his ear “Varric has somebody from Kirkwall here, and said we should avoid the battlements.”

“Hawke.” Fenris curses under his breath.

Before Allaina can say anything, Dorian leans over and whispers in her ear “Are you going to tell me about a dragon today?” he asks

“This evening, my room, bring wine.” she said

“Very well.” replied Dorian

Iron Bull notices the whispering “Anything I should know?” he asked

“Not yet.” replied Allaina

Fenris regains Allaina's attention, “Shall we confirm our suspicions?”

Allaina nods her head, and the two of them bid farewell to the Dorian and Iron Bull. They make their way to the battlements, going up to the upper level of the tavern and going through their room. They realize that there is no way to sneak to the battlements, so they just stand there. Varric sees them first and shakes his head. Varric's friend sees this and turns around.

“I knew it. Hawke.” spat Fenris

The two of them wait until the Inquisitor leaves, not wanting to interrupt further. Once she leaves, Fenris and Allaina approach.

Allaina turns to Varric before addressing Hawke, “Were you even going to tell us Hawke was here?”

“I was at least going to warn her that you two were here. I didn't want her caught off guard.” said Varric

“It's fine Varric.” Hawke said, and then turning to Fenris and Allaina “Hi.”

“Hi? Is that all you can say?!” growled Allaina. “After what you did....”

Hawke hung her head, “I know. And I'm sorry Fenris.” she said, looking at him.

Fenris glared at Hawke.

“Look, I'm sorry, I really am. But I can't change what happened.” retorted Hawke

Fenris stalked off, not wanting to talk to Hawke. He was still angry at her and Anders for giving him back to Danarius.

“He's never going to forgive me, is he?” asked Hawke

“No, I don't expect he will. Nor will I.” stated Allaina, “What you did was inexcusable, unforgivable.”

“I'm not doing this, not now.” said Hawke, and then turning to Varric “I'm heading to Crestwood. Tell the Inquisitor to meet me there.” and she left

“Shit.” swore Varric

“Did you expect it to go any differently?” she asked, and she went to find Fenris.

***

Allaina found Fenris in the tavern, drinking with Iron Bull. She knew that couldn't be good, Iron Bull drank some ridiculously strong stuff.

“Allaina! Come join us for drinks!” shouted Iron Bull

She reached Iron Bull, and took a seat next to Fenris.

“Want a drink?” asked Bull

“Not what you're drinking. I need to keep my wits about me. Especially if I'm dealing with Broody over here.” nodding towards Fenris, who was scowling at his tankard.

Iron Bull laughed, and handed her a tankard. “Here, drink this.”

Allaina looked at her mug, hoping it wasn't what they were drinking. She was being serious, plus she had to talk to Dorian, and she didn't want to be drunk. “What is it?” she asked

“Some sweet shit that Dorian drinks. He has to drink a lot of it to get drunk.” he replied

Allaina took a small sip, and was surprised how sweet it was, with a fruity note to it. “That is good.” she said, and took another sip.

Iron Bull took a drink from his own tankard, slamming it down on the table. “So, what's up with the elf over here? He came in here scowling. Did you two have another fight?” he asked

Allaina took another sip from her tankard, “No, we saw somebody from our past. And we didn't leave them on good terms. Fenris didn't take her presence very well.”

Fenris took a drink from his mug, still scowling, and muttering under his breath. “Damn Hawke!”

“He's really pissed, isn't he?” asked Bull

“Yeah, I haven't seen him like this since...” she said, thinking of the last time he was this far gone “since we had a run in with some slavers, and a woman that used to torment Fenris when he was still a slave.”

“Damn.” he replied, and took a drink from his tankard

Allaina took a sip from her mug, and heard a loud thump. She looked down, and Fenris had fallen out of his seat. She shook her head, and looked at Iron Bull “How much did he have?” she asked

“That was his fifth tankard.” he replied

“Shit. Any way I can get some help with him?” she asked

“Yeah, lead the way.” he replied, getting up from his seat and bending down to pick up Fenris. Allaina led Iron Bull up the two sets of stairs to their room connecting to the tavern, and while he was holding Fenris, she worked on removing his boots and his chest plate. And then he laid Fenris down in the bed. “I don't envy him when he wakes up.” and he turned and left.

It wasn't long after that Dorian came knocking. She opened the door, and he had three glass and a bottle of wine. “Hello, my dear. I brought the wine, I assumed Fenris would be here so I brought three glasses.” he said, and as he looked around the room, stopping at the bed “Well, looks like I only needed two.”

“Fenris was drinking with Iron Bull.” she stated

“That man, he drinks some ridiculous stuff. Too strong for my blood.” replied Dorian, walking over to the small table in the room, setting down the three glasses, and only filling two with wine. “Here you are.”

Allaina takes the glass, and takes a sip. It was a rich, bold wine, with oak undertones. “Thank you. Make yourself comfortable.” she said, motioning to the set of chairs.

“So, I'm curious, how off was Varric about the dragon.” he said, as he sat down.

Allaina took a seat in the remaining chair, setting her glass down, and leaning on the table. “Completely. The only thing he had right was Danarius, Fenris, himself, and myself.” she said, and then after a few minutes she added ,“I was the dragon.”

Dorian spilled his wine, “You what?” he asked

“I was the dragon. I did it to save Fenris. His old master came back for him, and Hawke gave him back. If Varric wasn't there...” she said, struggling to speak, “Fenris would still be with him.”

“So you lied?” he said accusingly

“Yes, yes I lied. I don't really want it common knowledge that I can shapeshift if you don't mind.” she retorted.

“Right. Sorry.” Dorian said “So how do you fit in the story?”

“Varric came to get me after Hawke and Anders left the tavern. We ran to the docks, but we were too late. Fenris and Danarius had already left, their ship too far out to see.” she said

“And?”

“And I became a dragon.” she said

“I'm assuming it didn't go like Varric said in the book.” he said

Allaina chuckled, “Not even close. It was just Varric and I. After I shifted, I flew off to open sea. I attacked the boat, rescuing Fenris.”

“So no dramatic entrance of Fenris by dragonback? What a shame.” he said

“There was a bit of an entrance of Fenris by dragonback.” she said “After rescuing him, we flew back towards to docks so Varric could see Fenris was safe.”

“So that day in the Hinterlands? When I saw that light?” he asked

“I was about to shift. We were having a hard time with that Pride demon.” she said

“Hmm, a nonmage with shapeshifting magic. How does that work?” he asked

“I don't know. Flemeth, the woman who raised me, never said. She didn't understand it either.” she stated, “She tried for years to see if I was actually a mage with latent abilities.”

Dorian sat quietly, sipping his wine. “I'm going to have to see if I can find anything on shapeshifting. If anybody can do it, then the Chantry lied.” replied Dorian “You've given me something to ponder.”

Allaina let out a yawn, not realizing how late it was. Dorian saw the yawn, and her struggle to keep her eyes open. “We can discuss this another time. You look like you are about to fall asleep on me.” He said, getting out of his chair.

Dorian removed Allaina's boots while she was still seated. He helped her remove her armor, and then walked her to the bed. Allaina sat down on the bed and Dorian placed her legs on the bed, and when she was lying down, he covered her up. “Goodnight Shifter.” he said, as he walked out the door. And Allaina fell quickly asleep.

 


	5. Five

Fenris woke the next morning, not sure where he was or how he got there. “Venhedis!” he swore, as his head felt like it was going to split in two, and his entire left side was bruised. He was trying to remember everything from last night. The last thing he could remember was yelling at Varric about Hawke being at Skyhold, and then heading back to the Herald's Rest, sitting with Iron Bull. Shit, what did Iron Bull give him? 

He sat up in bed, and realized that was a bad idea. His head was pounding, and it felt like he was going to be sick. I'm never drinking with Iron Bull again! He slowly got off the bed and went to the wash basin. He dipped a cloth into the cold water and placed it on his head. As he was standing at the basin, the door opened and in walked Allaina. 

“And how are we feeling this morning?” she asked sweetly, as she carried a tray of fruits, cheeses, and bread to the table and took a seat in one of the chairs.

“Kaffas! What happened? How did I end up here?” he asked, hoping she could fill in some blanks.

“You got pissed about Hawke, and went drinking with Iron Bull. You had five tankards of some strong shit that Iron Bull was drinking.” she replied, mentally playing last nights events in her head. 

“No wonder my head hurts. That doesn't explain how I ended back here.” he stated.

“You fell out of your chair. I had Iron Bull carry you to the bed, and he helped me get your boots and armor off.” she replied

“Is that why my left side is bruised?” he asked

Allaina chuckled, but then stopped when she saw he was glaring at her. “Sorry, not funny. You hit the floor with a loud thud.” 

“Ugh.” he said, as he picked at the tray of food Allaina had brought. 

Allaina ate a few chunks of cheese, savoring each bite. She hadn't had cheese like this since Kirkwall. The two of them sat at the table enjoying their breakfast when there was a knock at the door. 

“Open.” stated Allaina, with a piece of bread in her mouth.

Dorian opens the door and walks in. “Good morning my dears. I hope you slept well.”

“What do you want mage?” asked Fenris, rubbing his head trying to get the headache to go away.

“My, my aren't we a little touchy this morning. Too much to drink?” he quipped

“What brings you here this morning?” Allaina asked cheerfully

“I'm on an errand for the Inquisitor. She would like to see you Fenris. She's in the Great Hall.” he stated

Fenris swore, he just got up. He wasn't in the mood to go running all over Skyhold. “Fine. I'll be back Allaina.” and he left

“I trust you slept well Shifter?” Dorian said with a wink.

“Oh no, not you too!” she groaned, wondering how many people were going to call her that ridiculous nickname of Varric's.

“You have nothing to worry dear, it will only be said in private.” he replied sweetly.

Allaina sighed in relief. “Thank you.” she said

“I won't keep you from your breakfast, I've got some research to do.” Dorian said, and he left

Allaina wondered if Dorian would learn anything about shapeshifting. She was curious to know how a nonmage could shapeshift. And what did she run from all those years ago? She picked at her breakfast, and went out to find Fenris. She didn't want to sit alone with her thoughts.

***   
Fenris made his way to the Great Hall. He was hoping Faen was still there, his head was pounding and he was in no mood to search all of Skyhold for her. Thankfully, when he walked in the doors, there she was talking with Varric and Solas. Faen saw him approach and waved him over.

“Good, you got my message.” she said looking at Fenris, and then she turned to spoke to all three “We have to meet Hawke in Crestwood, and she will lead us to her Warden friend. I'm taking you three with me. We leave in two hours, meet me at the main gate.”and she left, making her way towards the stables.

“Very well Inquisitor” said Solas, and he went to the rotunda

“Well Broody, sounds like the good ole days. You, me, and Hawke.” said Varric cheerfully

“I don't know what good ole days you are talking about. Hawke doesn't like me.” said Fenris, and he stalked off, heading back his room.

“This is going to be a fun trip.” Varric said sarcastically to himself. He knew Fenris and Hawke hadn't resolved their issues with one another, and he wasn't sure if they ever would. Maybe them fighting along side each other would help. Maybe.

*** 

Fenris was about to open the door to his room when Allaina walked out. “Oh! There you are. I was just about to find you. Everything alright?”

“No, Faen wants me to go to Crestwood. We are meeting Hawke there.” he growled

“Who is all going?” she asked

“Varric and Solas.” he replied

Allaina was silent for a moment, “Don't let Hawke get to you. If you have to walk away, then do so. We don't need you punching holes in peoples chests.” Allaina gave a smile at the end.

“Not funny.” he growled, and walked past her and into their room and slammed the door. 

Allaina shook her head and made her way to Varric.

*** 

Varric was in his usual place, next to the fireplace in the Great Hall. He had just gotten his pack ready, and was just killing time before he had to meet the Inquisitor by the main gate. He sat at a table, scribbling on some parchment. He was so engrossed in what he was doing he didn't hear Allaina approach. “Writing something good? Maybe about a giant bear attacking?” she asked with a grin

“Shifter! What do I owe the pleasure of your presence?” he asked, laying the quill down

“I came to ask a favor.” she stated, sitting down across from him.

“What kind of favor?” he asked cautiously, she never asked for favors from him.

“I know you are headed to Crestwood, and I know Fenris is going. Will you keep an eye on him for me? I'm worried he's going to let his anger get the best of him when it comes to Hawke.” she said, as a matter of fact.

“I'll try my best, but you know Broody.” stated Varric

“Thanks Varric!” she said

“Anytime Shifter.” he replied “And I better get going. The Inquisitor won't be happy if I'm late.” 

“I'll walk with you.” she said, and they made their way to the main gate.

As they approached, they saw that Faen, Solas, and Fenris was already there. Varric apologized for being late. Allaina made her way to Fenris. “Do be careful.” she said, and she kissed him. 

As they left, Allaina stood at the gates. And then she made her way up the battlements, to watch until she could see them no more. As she stood there watching, she realized she wasn't standing there alone. “It's hard to watch him go, isn't it?” asked Cullen

“Yeah, yeah it is. We haven't left each others sides since Kirkwall.” she replied, thinking of the day they left. 

“What happened that made you leave? I thought you two were close with Hawke.” Cullen asked

“It started out that way, and then she gave Fenris back to his former master. Apparently her and Anders were tired of Fenris's distaste in mages.” 

They stood there in silence, the group no longer in sight. Neither one made a motion to leave, just enjoying the peace. Cullen shook his head, as if to shake the memories away. Allaina noticed, but didn't say anything. 

“I see.” he said after a few minutes. “What did you do after you then?” 

“We hunted slavers until the Breach showed up. And then we switched our focus to demons. We figured it would be easier here, with the Inquisition, than on our own.” she replied 

There was a another moment of silence. Cullen was mulling over a question he wasn't sure how to ask. He knew something was up that night Haven was buried; the way Fenris, Varric, and Dorian didn't have weapons raised against the bear. It was like they knew it wouldn't harm them. And Allaina wasn't there, she got to camp a few minutes after Faen. And she seemed to be hiding some sort of secret, something she didn't want anybody knowing. “Umm, Allaina. Can I ask you something?”

Allaina's stomach sank, she knew what was coming. “What is it?” she replied

“That night Haven was buried, Faen came into camp on the back of a bear. But you were nowhere to be found, you had gotten to camp shortly after Faen.” he said

“I thought you were going to ask me something?” she asked

“Right, um, the bear.” he said, trying not to sound like a complete idiot. “Were you the bear?” 

Allaina breathed in and sighed heavily. Shit! Fenris was right, people were finding out. Allaina was hoping this wouldn't end badly. Faen and Dorian found out and nothing happened. Maybe this will be the same. “Yes.” she whispered, hoping nobody was around to hear there conversation.

“You were?! I thought I was being irrational, that you couldn't be a bear.” he replied

“I'm not just a bear. I'm a shapeshifter, I can take any form I wish.” she said, praying that he wouldn't turn on her. 

“Does the Inquisitor know? Has she asked you about that night?” he asked

“Yes, shortly after we made it to Skyhold, I told her. She knows everything.” she replied

“And she doesn't have a problem with this? She's alright with you being here?” Cullen asked, knowing that if the Inquisitor let her stay that she trusted her. She did the same thing with that spirit, Cole.

“No, she doesn't have a problem with it.” she replied, and then she looked Cullen squarely in the face. “Do you?” 

Cullen raised his hands up “No, no. Please, don't misunderstand; I only ask because I worry if this information were to end up in the wrong hands, it could look badly for her.” he said “The Chantry taught that only mages can use shapeshifting magic and that it is dangerous. And if people were to find out that there is a nonmage shapeshifter in the Inquisitors Inner Circle, it could look bad for her.” 

Allaina thought on Cullen's words, knowing he meant well. And she felt the same way, that she didn't want the wrong people finding out. But she didn't know the Chantry deemed shapeshifting dangerous. “I understand, and I agree. I worry when people know, because they may use that information against me or other people.” she said.

Cullen let out a sigh of relief “I was worried you would take that wrong, and I would have to explain even more.” he said

Allaina let out a chuckle. “I've been with Fenris for the past 4 years. And since he found out, he won't let me use my shifting ability unless absolutely necessary. He worries about me, worries that someone could find out.” she said “He's angry because so many people have found out in such a short time.”

“How many people know?” he asked

“You, Varric, Dorian, and the Inquisitor. But Varric has known for years.” she said

“I'll make sure that this stays between us.” he said “I should get back to work, I need to train the recruits.”


	6. Six

Fenris was scowling at his horses neck, his mood had not improved. And the closer they got to Crestwood where they were meeting Hawke, the worse it got. Varric tried talking to him, but he wouldn't let him speak. He was furious Hawke showed up; he thought that by leaving Kirkwall he wouldn't have to see Hawke again.  
  
“You're brooding.” stated Varric  
  
Fenris's head snapped up, “I don't brood.” he growled  
  
“Fine. Glaring intently at the back of your horse.” replied Varric.  
  
“Just leave me alone Varric.” sneered Fenris. He was not in the mood for this conversation. He didn't understand why he had to come along to meet Hawke. As they reached Crestwood, his mood went further south. Of course it had to be raining non stop.  
  
The four of them reached the Inquisition camp. They learned from Scout Harding that Crestwood was plagued by undead and that there is a rift under the lake. Fenris's mood spiked a little; maybe they would deal with the rift first before meeting Hawke. Faen led the group to Crestwood Village, where she was told to talk to the Mayor about the rift in the lake.  
  
“Drain the lake? There must be some other way?” stated the Mayor  
  
“If that's what it takes to get to the rift and stopping the undead, then yes.” replied Faen, not understanding why the mayor is so hesitant on draining the lake.  
  
“Very well. Here is the key to the dam. The dam controls are in the old fort, but it is claimed by bandits.” he said, handing the key to the Inquisitor.  
  
Faen took the key and thanked him. As they left the Mayor's house, Faen told them of her plan. “We'll meet with Hawke and his Warden friend first. Then we will deal with the bandits in the morning.” she said “I don't want to take on the bandits when we haven't rested, especially with all the undead we've been facing.”  
  
They followed Faen, as she looked at the map that Hawke had given her on the location of the smuggler cave. As they traveled on, they found large clumps of red lyrium had popped up from the ground. Varric shook his head “Is this shit going to be everywhere we go?”  
  
After a couple hours, they made a camp not far from their meeting point. “We'll make camp, and then keep going.” Faen stated  
  
They quickly got the camp set up and dropped any unnecessary items off. Faen took one look at the map, “We aren't far. Just a few more minutes and we will be there.”  
  
Fenris glared at the ground but didn't say anything. They walked up the path and up a hill and soon they could see Hawke standing outside a cave. Hawke smiled brightly at Varric, and when her eyes met Fenris, the smile was gone. She gave Fenris a hard stare before turning her attention to Faen.  
  
“Glad you made it, just got here myself.” said Hawke “My contact with the Wardens should be at the back of the cave.”  
  
“We met a group of Wardens looking for your friend.” said Faen  
  
“I'm glad you didn't tell them where he was. They may be good men but they've been given bad orders.” she replied “Come, let us not make him wait any longer.”  
  
They entered the cave and walked towards the back. Soon they found themselves at a wooden door. Faen opened it and they followed her through the door. As they were looking around, Faen found herself with a sword at her throat. Fenris lit his lyrium brands, but before he could do anything Hawke spoke up.  
  
“Wait! That's the Inquisitor. She's a friend.” she said  
  
The man lowered his sword, “My name is Stroud, and I am at your service Inquisitor.” he said  
  
“A pleasure. I could use all the help I can get.” she replied with a smirk.  
  
Stroud didn't waste anytime delving into the Wardens and Corypheus. He told them that all the Wardens started hearing the Calling at the same time. Stroud knew little of Corypheus, but surmised that the mass Calling and Corypheus were related. He suggested heading to the Western Approach, where a group of Wardens are meeting.  
  
“I'll meet you in the Western Approach, Your Worship.” Stroud stated as he was leaving.  
  
Fenris had kept himself distant from Hawke. But as they were leaving the cave, he found himself walking next to her.  
  
“Fenris, I'm sorry.” she said quietly so only he could hear.  
  
Fenris growled and his lyrium brands lit up. “It's too late for that. It won't fix what you did.”  
  
“Anders..he...” she started  
  
“Don't blame that abomination! You! You were the one that gave me back!!” he shouted loudly  
  
“Fenris...” she tried speaking again but Fenris cut her off  
  
“No! You don't get to get off easy!” he shouted and before anybody could speak up, Fenris was gone. He took off running.  
  
“Shit.” she said  
  
“Give him time.” stated Varric  
  
“Maybe you're right.” she replied, and turning her attention to Faen. “I will meet you back at Skyhold Inquisitor.”  
  
Hawke left, and they made their way back to the camp. Varric kept an eye out for Fenris in case he was watching from afar. But as they made their way to the camp, there was no sign of him. There wasn't any sign he had been at the camp either. _Shit_ he thought _maybe he'll come back while we are sleeping._  
  
Faen approached Varric “Did something happen between Hawke and Fenris?” she asked innocently.  
  
“It's a long story.” he replied, shaking his head.  
  
“Do you think he'll show up?” she asked  
  
“I don't know Kitty...I don't know.” he replied  
  
“Might I suggest sending for a replacement just in case?” Solas piped in.  
  
“I'll get to writing, if you are alright with that Kit?” asked Varric, watching as she nodded in reply. He turned and made his way to his tent. He sighed and shook his head, not sure how to write his letter, he just knew who he was sending it to.

 


	7. Seven

Allaina made her way to the tavern, she needed a distraction. She was feeling anxious; she hadn't been apart from Fenris this long, it unnerved her. As she approached the tavern door, she was stopped by Leliana.  
  
“Allaina, I have a letter for you.” she said, handing her a piece of paper.  
  
Allaina took the letter and thanked her. She walked into the tavern and took a seat at the nearest available table. She opened the letter and knew it was from Varric, he addressed it to Shifter.  
  
 _Shifter,_  
  
 _Fenris is missing. Hawke tried talking to him and he exploded on her. He went storming off after that. As I'm writing this, he's been gone two days now._  
  
 _We need you to bring a team with you. Three of you will search for Fenris, the other will join us to clear bandits out of a fort so we can reach a rift. Bring who you want._  
  
 _V._  
  
Allaina sighed heavily as she read the letter. Allaina knew who she would bring; Iron Bull, Dorian, and Cole. She saw that Dorian and Iron Bull were drinking together, so she didn't have to traipse all over Skyhold.  
  
She approached the two men “I have to get a group ready to head to Crestwood, you guys up for it?” she asked  
  
“Isn't Boss there right now?” asked Iron Bull  
  
“Yeah, but Fenris is missing and they have to deal with a group of bandits.” she replied  
  
“Shit.” he replied, “Yeah, I'm in. Dorian?”  
  
“Yes, yes, I'll go. But I'll hate every minute of it.” he replied with a smirk.  
  
“Dorian, I wouldn't expect anything less from you.” she said with a smile “Be ready in an hour.”  
  
She turned from the two and was about to head up the stairs to talk to Cole when he spoke up from behind her. “White hot anger. Why did she have to come here? Why won't she leave me alone?” he said “I want to help his hurt.”  
  
“You can help. Can you be ready to go in an hour?” she asked  
  
“I'll be ready.” he replied.  
  
After Allaina got her search party ready, she made her way to the stables. She needed to have mounts ready, otherwise they would be walking on foot. And she would rather be there sooner than later. After speaking Master Dennett, she made her way to her room to get her pack ready.  
  
She got her pack filled and made her way down to the gates. She could see Dorian, Iron Bull, and Cole standing next to four horses. They mounted their horses, not wanting to waste anymore time. As they traveled, they carried on a few conversations.  
  
“So, why is Fenris missing?” asked Iron Bull  
  
“He and Hawke don't get along. And Hawke apparently tried talking to Fenris. Varric didn't say what, but I have an idea.” she stated  
  
“Is it about why you two left Kirkwall?” inquired Dorian  
  
“Most likely.” she replied, and then noticing Iron Bull's confusion, “Hawke gave Fenris back to his former Master.” she added  
  
“Betrayal. Hurt. I thought we were friends. I thought I could trust her. She lied and I almost left. I didn't want to leave.” spoke Cole.  
  
“Damn.” stated Bull  
  
“We both thought she was a friend. We both had our eyes opened that day.” she said sadly.  
  
After that, they were silent for a few hours. As the sun started to set, they stopped and made camp. After a fire was made, dinner staying warm over the fire, and tents set up, the four of them sat around the fire. They laughed and joked while eating their stew.  
  
“I like your horns, The Iron Bull.” said Cole, “But they're dragon horns, not bull horns. You could have named yourself The Iron Dragon.”  
  
Iron Bull mouth fell open, “Oh, shit. That _would_ have been better.”  
  
Allaina and Dorian started laughing, Iron Bull's face was priceless. Cole turned his attention to Allaina.  
  
“Where's your dragon Allaina?” asked Cole innocently  
  
Iron Bull spewed his stew, “What dragon?” he said eyeing Allaina  
  
“My mother is the dragon.” she stated.  
  
“But...” Cole started, but Allaina cut him off. “My mother is the dragon.”

"Woah woah woah!" Exclaimed Iron Bull. "Your mother is a dragon?"

"She's a shapeshifter whose favorite form is a dragon." replied Allaina. She was inwardly hoping that Iron Bull would drop the subject. She didn't want him knowing about her ability to become a dragon herself. At least not yet. 

“But she's not your mother.” he replied  
  
Alliana sighed, “No, but she's closest thing I have to a mother. I can't remember mine.” she said sadly. 

“I can help you remember.” Cole said  
  
“Talk to me when we get back to Skyhold.” she said, “I'm going to bed, Good night.” and she entered her tent.  
  
The three of them decided she had the right idea and they entered their tents as well. In the morning, they quickly packed up camp after downing breakfast and continued on their way. After traveling for three more days, they finally reached Crestwood. They stopped at the first Inquisition camp and refreshed their supplies. Allaina inquired on where the Inquisitor was located. After learning all she needed, they continued on their trek.  
  
Dorian complained about the nonstop rain and the overabundance of undead. After a couple hours, they reached Faen's camp. Faen approached Allaina “I see you made it here safely. I'm sorry about dragging you out here.” she said “But if didn't need to clear that fort, I would have searched for him myself.”  
  
“It's understandable.” Allaina replied, she didn't blame her. She blamed Hawke, if she would just leave Fenris alone.  
  
“We'll split in the morning, let your guys rest after your trip.” said Faen, “Iron Bull, you are with me. I need a heavy hitter.”  
  
“Whatever you need, Boss.” stated Iron Bull.  
  
After they got themselves settled, Allaina went to talk to Varric. He apologized to her and explained what Hawke said.  
  
“Shit, Shifter. I hope you find him.” he said  
  
“So do I, Varric. So do I.” she replied  
  
After Allaina ate her dinner, she went to bed. She wanted to be rested up before trekking all over Crestwood. She was hoping Fenris was alright.  
  
Morning came, and Varric led Allaina, Cole, and Dorian to the cave where Fenris was last seen. “He went off that way.” he said, pointing in the direction Fenris had gone.  
  
“Alright, let's go.” she said, leading the three of them away from the cave.  
  
“Good luck!” shouted Varric as they left, “You're going to need it.”  
  
As they traveled, they skirted past a fade rift. They could fight the demons, but they couldn't seal the rift. They decided to let Faen deal with it. They traveled for hours, and no sign of Fenris.  
  
“Wouldn't it be easier to find him as a dragon?” asked Cole  
  
“Shift into a dragon and gain all the attention of Crestwood. It would no longer be a secret.” Dorian sassed  
  
“It would be easier, but what about you two? I couldn't just leave the two of you behind.” she stated, but she was getting worried. There was no sign of him, and the constant rain washed any traces of him away.  
  
As they continued on, they could see another fade rift. They were about to pass that one up when movement caught Allaina's eye. “There!” she yelled pointing at the rift  
  
As they neared, Allaina could tell Fenris was not fairing well. He had several gashes on his arms and he was struggling to keep his sword up. Allaina drew her daggers, as did Cole. “Dorian, how are you with healing spells?”  
  
“Not very. They aren't my forte. But I will do what I can.” he stated, drawing his staff and readying his magic.  
  
Allaina and Cole rushed into battle, quickly dispatching the demons that were surrounding Fenris. As soon as he saw Allaina and that the demons surround him were gone, he collapsed. There wasn't much of a reprieve when the next wave of demons hit. Allaina and Cole stood in front of Fenris as the demons approached.  
  
Allaina saw Dorian's hands lit up, and there was a barrier around Fenris. She let out a small sigh of relief; even if they got overwhelmed the demons couldn't touch Fenris. After that wave of demons were gone through, they quickly helped Fenris up before anymore demons could attack. Dorian placed the barrier around the three of them just in case. Once they made it to Dorian, the four of them got away from the rift as quickly as possible, with no way to seal it the demons would keep coming through.  
  
Allaina could see a cave and they headed towards it. It would be better than trying to set tents up in the rain. Allaina and Dorian carried Fenris into the cave while Cole set out bedrolls. They laid Fenris down on one of the beds and Allaina took a seat next to him. Dorian checked him over and saw that none of the wounds were deep, he would be able to heal them. As he set to work on healing, Cole worked on getting a fire going.  
  
Allaina ran her fingers through Fenris's hair while Dorian healed him. After a few minutes, he was done. “I did what I could. I'm not a healer.” he stated  
  
“Thank you Dorian.” she said with a smile, and watched Dorian leave to take a seat by the fire. Allaina wasn't leaving his side, she placed her bedroll right next to his. As she sat and watched Fenris, Cole came over with a bowl of stew. “You need to eat.”  
  
Allaina took the bowl from Cole, “Thank you.”  
  
“He's going to be alright, you don't need to worry.” he stated  
  
“I know. But..” she replied “It's hard not too worry.”  
  
Cole went and sat back down by the fire. Allaina ate her stew in silence. After she finished eating, she crawled into her bedroll and fell asleep. When she woke in the morning, she saw Fenris was gone from his bed. She quickly sat up but saw Cole point towards the cave exit. She got up and made her way to the cave opening. She saw Fenris standing there, looking out towards Crestwood. She could see the rain had finally stopped.  
  
“I thought the rain was never going to end.” she said approaching Fenris. He remained silent, not even acknowledging she was there. Allaina cocked her head to the side, “Fenris?”  
  
Fenris growled and shoved Allaina against the cave wall. His mouth was on hers, hands on her hips. Allaina opened her mouth and he deepened the kiss. She moaned into his mouth and her hands went into his hair. He ran his hands up her abdomen, her breath hitching, and placed his leg between hers. As she pulled away to catch her breath, she saw a fierceness in his eyes. “Fenris...” she sighed and he recaptured her mouth. He left her mouth and trailed kisses down her chin, onto her neck. She moaned as he alternated between kissing and biting her neck. She intertwined her fingers in his hair, scratching his scalp with her nails.  
  
“Enjoying yourselves?” asked a voice from within the cave.  
  
Fenris pulled away from Allaina and glared at the voice, of course it was Dorian.  
  
“What mage?” he growled, not appreciative of the interruption.  
  
“Oh nothing, just making sure you two were still alive.” he grinned, spun on his heel and left.  
  
They stayed in their positions, Allaina against the wall her hands still in his hair. Fenris had his hands on her neck, his thumbs running along her jaw.  
  
“Why did you bring the mage?” he asked  
  
“It was either him or Vivienne. And personally, I'd rather have Dorian.” she replied. She wasn't a fan of Vivienne, she was too pompous for her tastes. At least with Dorian, she could sass him and he would sass back. She couldn't do that with Vivienne; she'd say it was unlady like.  
  
Fenris nodded in reply, he felt the same way about the enchanter.  
  
“We should get back.” he said after a few minutes.  
  
“Yeah.” she replied, “Faen will want to know we found you.”  
  
He kissed her on her forehead and the two of them made their way to the back of the cave. Allaina saw that Cole and Dorian had packed up camp. After Allaina packed her few things, they put the campfire out and left the cave. They made their way east, heading to Caer Bronach. On their way, they bypassed the rift that they found Fenris at.  
  
And after they bypassed the rift, they had to bypass a ruin guarded by a dragon. The traveled south, and when the felt they were far enough away from the dragon, they turned back east. After they were clear of the dragon and could speak freely, Cole spoke up.  
  
“Is that what your dragon looks like?” he asked Allaina  
  
“No, no. Mine is the same color green as my eyes.” she said  
  
“How does he know?!” growled Fenris.  
  
“I wanted to help. I saw her hurt and wanted to help.” he replied “I won't tell anyone.”  
  
“It's alright Cole, I trust you. Just don't ask about my dragon in front of Iron Bull.” she replied  
  
“Why can't The Iron Bull know? Doesn't Dorian know?” he asked innocently  
  
Before Allaina could answer, Dorian spoke up. “Yes, I'm privy to such information. But I'm not a Qunari who likes to kill dragons.”  
  
“I thought The Iron Bull liked dragons.” he said confused.  
  
“The Qunari hold dragons sacred. But they view dragons as a raw power that can't be controlled, so they must be killed.” Fenris spoke “The Qunari are a strange people.”  
  
“But The Iron Bull wouldn't kill you if he knew. He likes dragons.” Cole reiterated  
  
“Yes he likes dragons, but it's not a risk I'm willing to take. Yet.” she said  
  
They could see Caer Bronach coming into view, and they saw the Inquisition banner flying. When they entered the keep, they saw a few Inquisition soldiers standing guard. Allaina inquired of the Inquisitors location and they pointed to a set of stairs on either side. As they reached the top of the stairs, they were met with more soldiers and tents. Another soldier directed them up another flight of stairs. When they reached the top of the second set of stairs, they followed a stone path leading through a doorway.  
  
As they exited the doorway, they could see the Inquisitor speaking with a high ranking soldier. As they got closer, they saw Varric, Solas, and Iron Bull sitting around a small fire. Varric saw them approaching and waved them over.  
  
“Good, you're still alive.” he said once they reached him.  
  
“Yes. It's going to take much more than demons to kill me.” Fenris stated  
  
“Well it might be an oversized lizard. A dragon has made Crestwood its home.” he replied  
  
“Oh we know, we saw it on our way here. Had to go around some ruins it's roosting in to get here.” Allaina said.  
  
Shortly after they arrived, Faen approached. “I'm glad to see all of you still here in one piece.” And then Faen directed her attention to everybody, “So here's the problem; there's a dragon that's moved in. And we have groups of remaining bandits attacking travelers.”  
  
“So how do you want to do this Boss?” asked Iron Bull  
  
“We'll stay split in two groups. Allaina, you take Cole, Dorian, and Varric and hunt the bandits. I'll take Solas, Iron Bull, and Fenris and deal with the dragon.” she replied  
  
“Sounds good to me. There is a fade rift near where the dragon is that will need to be dealt with too.” replied Allaina.  
  
“So we get to traipse about this retched place some more?” Dorian moaned.  
  
“Would you rather fight a dragon?” Faen looked Dorian squarely in the face.  
  
“No. No no. I'd rather not risk my good looks getting marred by a fire breathing dragon.” he replied  
  
“Good. When you are finished, meet us back in Skyhold.” Faen said, and she left with her team to fight the dragon.  
  
Allaina turned to her three party members, “Let's get this over with.”

 

 


	8. Eight

Allaina, Dorian, Varric, and Cole arrived back in Skyhold after spending a couple hours hunting bandits in Crestwood and the few days it took to get back to Skyhold. After entering the main gate, they led their mounts back to the stables.  
  
“Anybody up for drinks? My treat.” Varric asked as they left the stables.  
  
“Sorry Varric, I'm going to flop myself onto my bed and not leave it for days.” said Allaina. She missed her bed, it had been a long time since she had slept in a real bed.  
  
“Sparkler?” he asked turning to Dorian  
  
“Maybe after I bathe. It's going to take a couple hours to get clean.” he stated  
  
“I told you, there was that river you could have bathed in.” retorted Allaina.  
  
“I'm sorry, I'd rather not be frozen. That river was icy cold, I don't know how you did it.” he replied.  
  
“Eh, mind over matter.” she replied. “I bid you gentlemen good night.” and she made her way to her room.  
  
As she walked the ramparts, she stared out over the mountains. She wondered if Fenris had made it back yet. She quickly made it back to her room that connected to the third floor of the tavern and opened the door. It was as she left it, so she knew Fenris wasn't back yet. She sighed, removed her armor and weapons, and crawled into bed. She let out a loud sigh of relief, she really missed her bed. But not as much as she was missing Fenris.  
  
She knew he would be alright; he'd fought plenty of dragons back in Kirkwall. It was just difficult being apart from him. This is the longest they'd been apart; they hadn't left each others side since the day they left Kirkwall. She let out another sigh and closed her eyes. It wouldn't do any good for her mind to wander, so she let herself fall asleep.  
  
***  
  
Allaina was jolted awake by a loud pounding on her door. _Allaina!! Are you in there?_ Allaina quickly got out of bed and shuffled to the door. She yanked the door open and there stood Dorian. “What? This better be good to drag me out of my bed.”  
  
“Sorry to wake you, but it's urgent. It's Fenris....he's injured.” he stated  
  
“What?! Where is he?” she asked  
  
Dorian grabbed her hand and pulled her out of her room “In the infirmary.”  
  
Dorian led her through the door that connected to the tavern and down the two sets of staris. As they walked through the tavern, Allaina noticed it was empty, and wondered how late it was. Soon they exited the tavern. Allaina and Dorian reached the infirmary and entered. As Allaina walked in, she saw Fenris and Iron Bull laying on cots. Both had bandages on half their bodies; Fenris's on the right and Iron Bull's on the left. And she could smell burnt flesh.  
  
She turned to Faen and Adan, “What happened?”  
  
“That dragon gave us quite the fight. As we lay the final blow, it let out of last stream of flame. Solas was out of mana and was unable to erect a barrier, and those two weren't quick enough.” she said “When we made it back to the keep, we did what we could to heal them. But we knew we needed a healer. Solas did what he could on the trip back to Skyhold.”  
  
Allaina turned back to Fenris “Is he going to be alright?”  
  
“We've got our healers on it. We'll know more in the next couple days.” replied Adan.  
  
She approached the left side of Fenris. She knelt by the cot, reached over and ran her fingers through his hair. She had tears in her eyes, fighting hard not to cry. Behind her she could hear Dorian mumbling to Iron Bull, calling him a big lumox and threatening him if he died. She felt the tears running down her face, unable to stop them. _Am I going to lose him?_ She couldn't stop crying, she could feel the sobs wracking her body.  
  
She felt a set of arms wrap around her, and they whispered in her ear, “He's going to make it. Don't give up on him now.” said Dorian  
  
“I can't help it. I'm scared...” she whispered. “I'm scared I'm going to lose him.”  
  
Before Dorian could reply, the door swung open, and Allaina looked up as Varric walked in. “I heard about Fenris.” he took one look at Fenris lying bandaged on the cot and shook his head. “Shit Broody.”  
  
Allaina turned her attention back to Fenris, stroking his cheek. She could feel her eyes getting heavy, she had a hard time keeping them open. She could hear Varric approach, but she didn't take her eyes off of Fenris.  
  
“Listen Shifter, he's going to pull through.” he said as he put his hand on her shoulder. Allaina looked up at him with bleary eyes. “Shit Shifter, you don't look so good.”  
  
Allaina's eyes flashed with annoyance, “No shit Varric. I wonder why.”  
  
Varric put his hands in front of him “I merely meant that you look like you could use a few more hours of sleep.”  
  
Allaina sighed heavily, “I don't want to be away from him.”  
  
“How about this? You go back to bed and I'll stay with Broody.” he replied  
  
“But..” she said  
  
“No buts about it Shifter. If anything changes, I'll send for you.” Varric said, and when she nodded in agreement he turned to Dorian. “Would you mind helping her back to her room?”  
  
“Not at all Varric, I'm about to head that way anyway. I could use a drink.” Dorian stated.  
  
Allaina and Dorian made their way to the tavern. When they entered the tavern, Dorian helped Allaina up the stairs and into her room. “Good night Allaina.” and he turned and left.  
  
Allaina crawled back into bed, but slept fitfully. She awoke a few hours later and could hear birds chirping. She slowly got out of bed, changed her clothes and entered the tavern. She slowly made her way down the stairs, and when her eyes drifted over where Iron Bull sat her heart dropped. She had almost forgotten getting woke up by Dorian in the middle of the night.  
  
She quickened her step, not wanting to waste anymore time. She quickly made it to the infirmary, where she saw Varric was talking with an awake Fenris. Varric saw her enter and gave her a small smile. Allaina quickly approached Fenris and smiled at him. “You're awake. Are you...how are..” she stammered.  
  
“I'm alive.” he replied  
  
Allaina tried to speak, but she couldn't. She could feels tears forming in her eyes and soon they were streaming down her face.  
“I'll leave you two alone.” Varric rose from his chair and left.  
  
Allaina took the chair Varric was sitting in. She tried to control her crying, but she couldn't stop. She had been so worried, and now he was awake. Allaina felt Fenris cup her face with his left hand. She looked at Fenris, tears streaming down her face. His eyes bored into hers and she gave a weak smile.  
  
“Allaina.” he finally spoke after a few minutes. He wiped the tears from her eyes, “I will be alright.”  
  
“I was so worried...” she whispered  
  
“It's going to take more than a dragon to kill me.” he said.  
  
Allaina placed her right hand on his face, watching as he closed his eyes at the touch. “I love you.”  
  
***  
  
Fenris and Iron Bull walked out of the infirmary, a month later, completely healed. Fenris took a deep breath, exhaling slowly; he took in the fresh mountain air. He rolled his shoulders, after being bed ridden for so long it felt good to be up and moving. He looked over to Iron Bull and saw he was doing the same thing.  
  
“I need to hit something after being bed ridden for so long.” stated Iron Bull “You up for a sparring match?”  
  
“You're on Qunari.” Fenris replied with a wolfish grin.  
  
The two men made their way to the training grounds, both grinning. They could see two soldiers in the ring. They went to the sparring weapons rack and chose their weapons. Fenris chose a wooden standard two handed blade while Iron Bull chose a wooden double bearded axe. They approached the ring, and waited patiently for the two soldiers in the ring to finish. After the two in the ring were done, Fenris and Iron Bull entered.  
  
The two men faced each other, neither one moving. Iron Bull rushed Fenris, swinging his axe down. Fenris anticipated his attack, and parried the attack. Fenris jumped back before Iron Bull could recover. They were evenly matched, keeping the dance up without landing a blow on each other. They soon gathered a crowd and could hear Varric taking bets.  
  
After a while, the two of them were getting tired and their moves were slowed. Iron Bull easily dodged a hit from Fenris while placing a hit on him. After what felt like hours, Fenris shoved his weapon into the ground. “Enough.” he gasped.  
  
Iron Bull leaned on his weapon, panting. “You give up?” he asked  
  
“No, I'm calling it a draw.” Fenris replied  
  
Fenris wiped his brow, pulled the wooden sword from the ground, and left the ring. He placed his weapon on the rack as the Inquisitor walked up. “I see you two were enjoying yourselves.” she smiled  
  
“Yes, well. It was needed.” he replied  
  
“I'm glad you two are up and about. I have a job for the two of you.” she said. As she spoke, Iron Bull approached, “I need you two to accompany me. We have to go to Adamant Fortress and deal with the Wardens. I'm taking everybody as I don't know what to expect, but I need you two and Dorian with me.”  
  
“When do we leave Boss?” asked Iron Bull  
  
“Two hours.” she answered  
  
“We will be ready.” replied Fenris  
  
***  
  
Fenris entered his room to see Allaina working over two packs. She turned and smiled, “I see you and Iron Bull didn't waste anytime.”  
  
“It felt good to move. It was necessary.” he replied.  
  
“I'm not saying it wasn't.” she said, and quickly changing the subject “I got you something.” And she strode over to the armoire and opened it. She pulled out a small bundle and handed it to him.  
  
Fenris furrowed his brow confused, but he took the bundle from her. He opened it to see a set of armor. Fenris held up the armor, “What is this?”  
  
“I had Harritt repair and modify your armor. The dragon had melted part of it, and I knew you would need it eventually.” she said  
  
“Allaina...I..thank you.” he smiled  
  
Allaina returned the smile and went back to the packs. Fenris put on the new armor and placed his greatsword in its sheath on his back. Allaina turned around with the packs filled and grinned. “Looks good.”  
  
“Are we ready?” he asked  
  
Allaina handed him a pack and nodded, “Let's go.”  
  
The two of them exited the room via the tavern door and made their way to the gate. As they reached the gate, they saw the whole of the Inquisition waiting. When Faen saw them approach she nodded to Cullen, who then ordered them to move out.

 


End file.
